100 Theme Challenge
by hannah.grahamlecter
Summary: I'm really challenging myself to write 100 short fanfictions based on 100 themes. This won't be in 100 days because I'm probably gonna write when the muse strikes and when I have the time. But the plan is to complete it. I also want to try and focus on Blake and Kate because I don't write them much but no promises there.
1. Beginnings

**A/N I was imagining Alex having just found out she was pregnant with Ethan and so this is set outside the running of the show.**

"I'm Pregnant." Alex told James after getting home from work that evening. He had noticed she'd seemed a little off, not quite herself. She was more distracted than usual and had asked what was wrong. He certainly wasn't expecting that response.

They had been taking precautions hadn't they? She was on the Pill. How did this happen?

Alex was also shocked herself. It was so soon in her career, in his career. They weren't planning on having a child so soon. That's not to say she wasn't happy though. No she was elated and a whole mixture of other feelings. This was the start of something new. Something new for her and James. It was exciting yet also terrifying.

Alex didn't know how to be a mother. Yes she'd had a mother, a mother she was close with and could learn from and follow but that didn't mean she knew how to be one herself. What if she wasn't a good mother?

James was also the same. With his job, could he be a good father? He was away so much of the time. Always so busy. What if the child felt neglected because of that. Left without a proper role model. Especially if the child was a boy.

Fathers are meant to play baseball with their sons, teach them how to BBQ once they're old enough. Take them to sea action movies, teach them to fix things and a whole manner of other things that this new baby could potentially miss out on due to the nature of his job.

It was just such a shock for the two of them. Maybe less so for Blake who remembered the day she noticed she was late on her period that she forgot to take her pill at the correct time for a couple of days while she was distracted with a case. She knew it was a possibility, albeit one that was very minor. She'd done the same many a time before and it never resulted in pregnancy.

But this time it did and it was time for both of them to adjust and prepare for a change in their life.


	2. Spell

**A/N - Set when Meg was around 5/6. Decided it would be nice to explore Kate, Meg and Chris's life a little before Kate joined the unit.**

"Abracadabra!" A young Meg exclaimed as Kate came down the stairs, ready to take her niece trick or treating on Halloween night.

"You got me!" Kate exclaimed lightheartedly. "You ready?"

"Yes Kate." She answered cutely. "Lets go!" She continued excitedly.

"Okay, okay." Kate answered and put her shoes on before leaving the house with her niece.

They walked around the neighbourhood together, knocking on the doors of friendly neighbours and only those houses whom had decorations up for Halloween.

They were out for around an hour in the crisp October air, hearing sounds of kids running round the streets. Kate was happy to have this time to spend with her niece, who had become more a daughter to her over the last 5 years.

When they arrived home Chris had got back from work and was making a special Halloween themed dinner. "How are my two favourite girls today?" He asked.

"We're good." Kate answered and hugged her husband.

"Glad." He answered pausing. "Did you get lots of sweets Meg?"

"Yes Chris!" She exclaimed happily. "Come and see." She answered, inviting him over to look in the pumpkin shaped bucket.

"Wow! You did get a lot of sweets! All for me right?" He teased.

"No." Meg answered. "You should have gone yourself."

Kate laughed. "She's right Chris."

"You girls are always ganging up on me." He responded jokingly.

"Oh Chris. Don't shout, everyone will want us ganging up on them." Kate answered, smiling. She was so happy where she was right now. She was in a stable marriage, was the guardian to the most adorable little girl and had a job she loved.


	3. Woods

**A/N Set between season 10 and 11 of the show**

JJ was out for a run on her own in the woods nearby one morning on her day off. She normally went out with Morgan or another one of her tea, mates if she could get them into it. However she was 7 months pregnant and didn't want to slow Morgan down so they'd stopped running together until after she had the baby. Hence the going out alone for the time being.

She ran at a gentle pace with her favourite music blaring through her earphones. It was definitely getting a lot harder to run while she was carrying. She hadn't remembered this from while she was pregnant with Henry. Deciding to slow to a fast walk not wanting to damage the baby or herself she saw Kate walking in the opposite direction to her, carrying her new baby in a sling.

"Hey JJ." She greeted happily. "Out for a run?" She asked.

"We'll run turned into walk. I really wasn't feeling it today." She answered. "Is this Elizabeth?"

"Yeah. This is the famous Elizabeth." Kate answered.

"She's adorable." JJ answered as Kate got her out of the sling so JJ could greet her properly.

"Yeah she is. Very loud though. And she doesn't sleep through the night." Kate moaned. "I got to bypass the newborn stage with Meg. She was 8 months when I got her."

JJ laughed, knowing what it was like to be looking after a newborn for the first time when she'd just had Henry. "She'll settle down soon." JJ answered.

"I hope so. When's your little one due?"

"2 months." She answered. "I can't wait to get this one out of me. I was really lucky and had quite an easy pregnancy with Henry and this has not been the same experience."

"I bet you can't!" Kate answered. "Boy or girl?" She asked.

"Another boy. I'll be outnumbered even more." She answered smiling. She was so happy to be having another baby, even if it was another boy and although she didn't admit it she would like to have a little girl at some point.

"Any name ideas?"

"Not yet. Me and will just can't seem to agree on anything."

"That's annoying. You will do by the time he comes though."

"Yeah I hope so, else he'll be the baby with no name." JJ answered laughing. "Where's the rest of your family this morning?"

"Still in bed. Meg was up late and Chris is just being lazy."

"Men."

"Yeah men. Will still in bed too?"

"No. Henry woke us both up this morning because he was scared to go downstairs on his own after they both had a movie night last night."

"What did they watch?"

"Jurrasic world" JJ sighed.

Kate laughed. "Guessing you didn't want Henry seeing it."

"Not really. I know some of his friends parents said not to. But will just went on and let him watch it because what harm can it do?"

"It is pretty scary for a pg-13." Kate answered, having recently seen the movie with Chris herself.

"Anyway so now I have a kid having nightmares and waking me up early on my days off."

"He'll get over it soon. I know Meg always did." She answered, giving some advice.

"Thankyou. I hope so." She replied. "Are you heading back to the car park?" She asked Kate.

"Yeah."

"Mind if I join you? I'd rather walk with company."

"Not atall. It's great seeing you." Kate answered happily.

"You too." JJ responded, equally as happy and continued talking to Kate while they walked back through the woods together. Hugging each other goodbye and telling each other they needed to meet up again soon before getting into their respective vehicles.


	4. Dark

"Blake?" Hotch asked, he was concerned about his collegue who seemed off from her usual self and kept on putting her hand to her head, massaging it as if it was hurting.

"Yes?" She answered. She even sounded off, groggier than usual and less interested.

"Are you okay? You're not looking well."

"I have a migraine Hotch. I'll be fine in a few hours though so I'm trying to push through."

"Well if you need to go back to the hotel. Lay in a dark room for a bit, I can drive you." He offered.

"No. I'll be alright." She replied, ignoring his request. She would love to lay in a dark room right now but going back to the hotel would make her appear as weak to her co workers. Almost soon as she finished speaking she put her hand over her mouth, the nausea having increased and she hoped this would pass quickly. Yet there was avail and she ended up making a run for the restroom to vomit.

Hotch sighed, he would send JJ to check on her but the rest of the team were out interviewing and chasing leads in the field so he decided to go into the ladies restroom himself to check on her.

"Alex, really." He told her, coming up behind her and rubbing her back to provide some comfort. He wouldn't normally be so forward with his team mates but he knew she was really suffering and would appreciate it.

"I'm okay." She told him once she finished vomiting and flushed the toilet.

"You're not. Do you have any meds you can take?"

"No. The over the counter stuff doesn't even touch the pain and I didn't have chance to pick up a refill of my prescriptions before we came on the case." She answered honestly. It was in her file that she suffered with migraines so it was nothing new to him.

"Okay. Will you reconsider my offer to take you back to the hotel?"

"No. Really I'll be better soon." She reassured.

"Alright." Hotch answered, accepting her decision as he couldn't exactly force her to go back unwillingly. Maybe he could if this was Reid, JJ or Garcia. But they would be more willing in themselves. Even Morgan or Rossi he could probably send home if he needed to but Blake could be stubborn at the best of times. Just like Prentiss was.

"Are you ready to come back to the case room?" He asked.

"Yes I'm ready." She answered. Walking back out of the restroom with Hotch and sitting herself at that table opposite him so they could talk about the case.


	5. Wish

"Not again." Emily grumbled, hearing his phone go off waking her from her slumber. There was another case. Another case that he had to go on and she couldn't go on. Another string of days she would be alone. Without her soul mate and another string of days in which he would worry and call whenever he could but inevitably finding himself too busy to call as much as he'd like during Emily's waking hours.

During Emily's waking hours being even more of a problem if the case was on the opposite end of the country.

"I'm sorry Em." Hotch answered, having only just woken up himself and gave his wife a gentle kiss on the cheek. He would offer to give this one a miss, like he had before when she'd just been diagnosed and had recently started treatment. But he knew she would say no and he knew she would feel bad if she caused him or felt like it was her who caused him to miss work. "Call me if you need me." He reminded her. Although he knew she would never take him up on this while he was working.

"It's okay." Emily answered simply and curled herself into the foetal position wanting to go back to sleep and get rid of the ovarian cancer induced pain that had suddenly come upon her.

"Emily. If you're in pain I can stay." He finally said, seeing her curl up and grimace.

"No Hotch. I'll be alright." She answered. Now just hoping he would leave rather than question the decision. "Go catch a serial killer. I'll be here when you get back."

Hotch sighed and ran his fingers through his wifes hair. "I love you." He reminded her before getting his go bag and leaving their home.

After leaving Hotch regretted his decision, as he did every late night/early morning drive to the airstrip these days. As he did any prolonged away case. She clearly needed him but she wouldn't accept it. And he was worried that something would happen while she was away. And the kids would be left to deal with it, or even worse they would come home to it and he wouldn't be there to support any of them. Which made him quite a lousy husband and father.

"You okay Mate?" Morgan asked, once Hotch had arrived at the airstrip. It didn't take a profiler to figure out he was distracted.

"Yeah. Just tired." He answered, lying, despite knowing there was no point with lying to a profiler, especially one as talented as Morgan.

"We're all tired." He answered and paused, knowing there was something he wasn't telling. "Emily okay?"

"Okay as she can be I guess. I don't know. She looked to be in pain so I told her I could stay but she said she's alright." Hotch responded. Regretting it after. "She's so stubborn sometimes.

Morgan smiled. "Stubborn is her middle name." He stated, pausing. "If you need to go back at any point, to be with her I can always cover for you."

"Thankyou Morgan. The problem is she wouldn't let me."

"That stubbornness again." He responded. "Try talking to her when you get back. Find some common ground over this."

"Thankyou Morgan. I'll give it a go." He answered, although unsure Emily would ever admit she needed him around more than he was.

"Good. We're all here for the 4 of you." He reminded. Knowing the whole team was on hand to support Hotch's family through all of this.

"I know." Hotch answered. "Let's get on with the case." He continued.

Later on, once it was a more respectable time of the day Emily decided she was bored and decided to go to the office to see Garcia. "Emily!" She exclaimed happily and got up from her desk to hug her friend. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. I'm just bored. Can I sit with you for a while?" She asked, taking a mini pause. "Just don't tell Hotch."

"Of course you can sit with me Em. And I won't." She answered, updating Prentiss on the case they were on as even though she couldn't officially work it she would want to know and help in any way possible.

Emily sat with Garica until it was time to pick Harry up from school.

"Is dad home today?" Harry asked intently.

"No love. He's got another case." She answered.

"Oh." The 7 year old answered sadly. "I wish he was around more."

"Me too." Emily answered as she got him in the car, making sure he was properly strapped in before they drove home.


	6. Potion

Kate was laying on her couch on her day off, reading a book while sipping a cup of herbal tea. Liking to avoid too much caffeine on those days she wasn't working but because it was winter, she felt like she needed something warming.

She was just reaching the end of a chapter when a 5 year old Meg came in carrying a plastic cup of some brown coloured fizzy concoction. "Kate, try my potion!" She exclaimed happily.

"Okay sweet girl." Kate answered, putting her book down and sitting up, allowing Meg to hand her the plastic cup.

"mmm. This is good Meg. What's in it?" She answered as enthusiastically as possible.

"Coke, Cherryade, Orange juice, lemonade and apple juice." She answered.

"Wow! That's creative!" She answered and smiled. "Do you want to go to the park in a minute?" She offered. Although it was winter it was dry and sunny out and Meg could do with burning off the impending sugar rush outside.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Okay sweet girl." Kate answered. "Put your shoes on and I'll be out to help you in a minute."

"Okay Kate." Meg answered compliantly, excited about going to the Park.

Kate then took a couple of minutes to finish her chapter before getting her self ready and making sure Meg had enough layers on to stay warm while they were out.


	7. Element

Blake was in her element, teaching her class at Harvard when she got the call. "I have to get this, sorry." She apologised to her class and went out to answer the phone.

"Hello, Alex Blake speaking."

"Blake, Reid's in trouble." Prentiss said on the other end of the phone. "He's been abducted. We need you."

"Be right there." Blake responded, ending the call. She was terrified, and knew she had to get onto the next available flight to Quantico to help her old team out with this. Going into her class she tried to behave as normally as possible. "I have to go. Remember to do you're reading." She told them before gathering her things and getting to the airport.

A million things went through Alex Blake's head on her way to the airport, a million things while she was waiting for the plane and while she was on the short flight over. What if it was too late? Not only too late for Reid to be alive but too late for Reid to ever recover from this. He'd already been through too much. She'd already been through too much. She loved him like she loved her own Son. He had to be okay.

He had to be.

"Where are we?" Blake asked, once she arrived at the office. She would have spent more time meeting people but she really wanted to hit the ground running with saving Reid. Catch up's could wait until he was safe.

Saving Reid was the teams top priority.

They anxiously worked for hours, barley taking breaks to to eat and fetch coffee until they finally found a lead. When things finally started falling into place and they were on the home straight.

Eventually, admittedly the next day after none of the team had slept they managed to find him and fortunately not in too bad of a state. At-least physically. They all knew psychologically would be a different story.


	8. Spirit

"That's the spirit!" Emily exclaimed, finding some slight enthusiasm from Hotch over having to dress up for Reid's 40th Birthday.

"I still don't want to dress up." Hotch answered grumpily.

"Oh Aaron. It'll just be one night and I'm sure I'll look just as stupid." Emily responded, leaning herself into his chest.

"Is this your way of getting enthusiasm from me?" He asked and put his arm round her.

"No. I'm just tired." She answered. "But if it helps your enthusiasm that's always welcome."

"Okay, you have just started work again. How about we have a lie in tomorrow, Jack's old enough to take Harry at Soccer." He answered.

"Thankyou Hotch. That would be nice." She answered. Although she loved watching the kids play she did really need the rest right now. She was hesitant to admit it but maybe she'd gone back into work to soon after being declared in remission from Cancer.

"That's okay. We need to look after you now." He answered, feeling incredibly protective of his wife after the last year of there life's.


	9. Fear

"Kate." Meg called, hearing her walk past her bedroom at night.

"What's up my sweet girl?" She asked, after coming into her room and sitting beside her.

"I'm scared." She answered. After the kidnapping she'd been having nightmares and not been sleeping much. Every time she'd closed her eyes it all came coming back.

"Meg. Your safe now." Kate reassured, running her fingers through her nieces hair. "I would say you could come sleep with me and Chris but there's not much room in our bed right now." She replied, being very close to her due date it was a struggle for the two of them to get comfortable let alone an extra person.

"It's okay." Meg answered.

"Alright." Kate replied, pausing. "Come up if you need us. I'm not sleeping much these days so don't be afraid to wake me."

"Thankyou Kate." Meg replied. "Will it get easier?" She asked.

"Of course it will honey. It'll just take time, but it will get easier." She replied honestly, giving her Niece a hug before saying goodnight to her.

"Is she okay?" Chris asked, hearing Kate come out of Meg's room.

"She will be." Kate answered. "She's just scared."

"Poor girl." Chris responded. "I'll be up to bed in a bit." He told Kate, knowing that's where she was going before Meg needed her.

"Okay. I'll probably still be awake." She answered before going up to bed. awake." She answered before going up to bed.


	10. Winter

Kate thought she'd just caught the Stomach flu when it first started. She'd been working long hours and Meg had recently had it so it seemed like the logical explanation with it being winter. The prime season for stomach flu. She had no reason to think anything else, especially seeing as pregnancy wasn't even an option. Her and Chris were using protection and Kate's periods had always been irregular so it didn't even alarm her that she hadn't had one for a while.

It was when the relentless nausea continued for more than a few days, she started to think it wasn't just the stomach flu. But it could just be a virus that was taking a while to get out of her system and she had the weekend off so she figured she could take it to get some rest then if she wasn't better by Monday, see her doctor.

It was just that Monday came and she wasn't better, but then she got swept away on a long case, so she wasn't able to see her doctor.

"Are you still sick?" Hotch asked her, with concern. Seeing her pale tone and how she seemed to be picking at her food all day.

"A little." Kate answered.

"If you need some time, take it." He reminded her.

"Thankyou Hotch. But I'll be okay as long as I keep ginger tea and biscuits to hand."

"Okay. Just tell me if that changes." He told her.

"I will do." She responded.

Eventually the case was over and the next week the team had a couple of days in town which allowed Kate enough time to see her Doctor. She was shocked to find she was pregnant. Overjoyed, but shocked.

Going home that evening she told Chris once Meg was in bed. "How?" Was his first response. Followed by a hug which signified his excitement to be having a child of his own. Then came the worry, the protective father coming through. What if with Kate's job something happened out in the field? To her or this new baby.

She eventually managed to reassure him enough though and the next day she told Hotch the news as, being her boss he needed to know.

"Congratulations." He told her.

"Thankyou, can you cover for me if I get sick?" She asked. I don't want the rest of the team knowing yet."

"Yes, I'll just keep it to myself for now." He answered. myself for now." He answered./p


	11. Rain

"Emily. I think you brought the rain over with you." Hotch told her, moaning a little on a weekend that she came over to see him.

"Sorry Hotch." She answered. "It's nice to just stay in sometimes though." She answered, feeling jet lagged from the flight anyway so being happy to have chance to rest.

"It's okay. It'd be nice if we could go for a walk tomorrow though. Before you go back to London." He told her.

"That would be nice." Emily agreed and moved herself so she could snuggle into his chest.

"Are you tired?" He asked her.

"A little." She admitted. "The Jet lag seems to be affecting me more than usual this time." She responded, not normally being one to suffer from Jet lag but this journey across the pond seemed to be a different story. Probably because of her busy and stressful few weeks running her interpol team. She was feeling a little more burnt out in the first place.

"Okay Emily. Do you want to sleep?" He asked her, and affectionately ran hi hand down her back. Although they normally took opportunities like this to have sex, as they didn't see each-other that often but he didn't want to if she was too tired.

"Maybe in a bit." She answered, letting him know she was still up for sex.

Hotch smiled, knowing what she was hinting to. "Okay Em." He answered. "I'm going to make sure the kids are asleep." He told her, getting off of their bed to heck the kids before coming back to his girlfriend. etting off of their bed to heck the kids before coming back to his girlfriend. /p


	12. Clouds

**A/N Sorry it's been so long. My summer job absolutely killed me. I ended up quitting because I felt so poorly and it was just too much. But here is another instalment and there will be more to come.**

Kate and her sister were looking up at the clouds on Virginia Beach one summers day. Just enjoying the peace and quiet but talking to each other about what they thought each cloud looked like. Sometimes coming up with some quite creative interpretations. "I think that one looks like a turtle." Kate said. Pointing to a cloud directly above her.

Liz laughed. "It does not. It looks like a blob of white." She answered.

"Oh come on. Don't ruin the fun." Kate answered. "Look carefully. There's a turtle in there somewhere."

"If you say so." Liz responded and paused for a considerable length of time, suddenly having a thought, more so a bad feeling wash over her.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked, noticing something was up with her sister.

"Nothing." She answered, trying to shake the bad feeling that had washed over her.

"You sure?" Kate asked.

"Yeah… Just, if anything happens can you and Chris take Meg for me?"

"Sure. We can take her." Kate answered. Not having any problem with taking in her niece if anything was to happen. Not that anything would happen. She was still so young.

"Thankyou." Liz answered and smiled. Feeling a little better now that the bad feeling had come and gone. "Sorry for springing that upon you."

"It's alright." Kate answered. "Maybe looking at the clouds is getting to your head."

"Maybe." Liz answered. Hoping that was what it was, and that nothing would actually happen.


	13. Snow

It was the first snowfall of the year. And what a time it had come. It had been a difficult few days for Emily Prentiss with the case at hand bringing up old memories and being too close for comfort.

There was something about this snow that was strangely magical. Meaningful. She had gone to take a walk but now she was getting cold yet didn't want to be in her apartment alone. Not tonight.

It was only a Wednesday night though. Not one of the allocated staying with Hotch nights as Jack usually stayed over on Wednesdays. She knew she couldn't just appear at his apartment out of the blue. Or atall really.

And it wasn't because they're relationship was new. They had at least had something between them for the past year. It was that she wanted Hotch to sit down and explain to Jack before Emily started inserting herself into the child's life.

And staying over on a Wednesday night would be just that. Inserting herself into his life.

Emily sighed once more. And decided she would talk to Hotch about it in the office tomorrow. For the meantime she still needed somewhere to go. That would leave her alone.

JJ also had family. And yes she would be more than willling to take Emily in for the night but Emily didn't want to be a burden. So that cut it down to Garcia, Rossi, Reid and Morgan.

The team would suspect something if they found out she stayed the night as Morgan's. And Hotch would be jealous so that ruled that one out. Then Hotch, depending on his mood may also be jealous if she stayed with Rossi or Reid. That settled her decision.

Garcia it was.

"Hey sweetpea." Garcia answered, picking up the phone to Emily.

"Hello Pen." Emily responded. "Do you mind if I crash at your's tonight?"

"Not atall Emily. You're always welcome round here." She answered. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everythings fine." Emily paused. "I just don't want to be alone. It's been a hard few days."

"Okay sweetpea. I understand." Garcia answered. "I'll see you soon."

"Thanks Pen. I'll be over in 20 minutes." She told her before ending the call. ;""Thanks Pen. I'll be over in 20 minutes." She told her before ending the call.


	14. Trapped

Blake felt trapped. Metaphorically speaking anyway. She felt trapped within herself. Within her thoughts, feelings and memories. What happened to Reid was all too much.

The memories were all too much. It really didn't help that it was coming up to the anniversary of Ethan's death. Emotions always grew stronger at this time.

Blake just couldn't wait for the case not be over. Couldn't wait until she got the opportunity to remove the facade allowing her to cover up what was really going on in her head from her teammates. Not that Blake was the most closed off person you could ever meet. There were just some things she didn't want the whole team to know and Ethan was one of them. So aside from Hotch and Rossi who only knew because it was in her file, she liked to keep it quiet.

It's just that keeping it quiet made this whole day even worse. Even if she wanted to call her husband she had to be discreet about it.

Which didn't leave her with much of an opportunity to talk it out. She just had to ride it out and get through until she got back from the case. Or if she was lucky until everyone fell asleep on the plane back home.

She didn't even know if she could manage that long. The memories were eating her away and it was hard to maintain herself to her usual levels of focus and attention.

But she had no choice to. It was just a matter of staying strong until it all started getting a little easier again. Which it would do. As soon as she knew Reid was going to be okay.


	15. Knife

"Aaron" Emily gasped, feeling a pain as if a knife was going into her right ovary and instantly doubling over.

"Em." Hotch said, trying to stay as calm as possible and tried to comfort his sick wife. "Do you want to go to the Emergency room?" He asked. Not sure if Emily wanted to go to the emergency room or whether she wanted to ride it out. She had been having episodes like this for months now due to her cancer. He just couldn't wait for her treatment to start so she may start feeling a little better.

"Not yet. It'll pass." She told him. Hoping herself that this pain would in fact pass. It was the middle of the work day, she was fortunate the rest of the team was out and hadn't seen this episode. They had been seeing Emily unwell more frequently lately but she wasn't ready to say yet.

She would have to soon. Her treatment was starting in a weeks time and she knew Hotch would make sure she wasn't working at all during that time. He kept on telling her, no reminding her that she was sick and needed rest. Which was very true, the problem was Emily didn't want to accept that fact. She was still very much in denial about her illness. This probably had a lot to do with why she still hadn't told the team.

"Feeling better now?" Hotch asked, once Emily had finally returned to a more upright position.

"A little." She answered honestly and sat herself down, knowing she wouldn't be able to stand continuously for much longer without having to double over again.

"Good. Just tell me if you need to go to the ER." He reminded her.

"I will." She answered honestly, starting to look at the case again as it would take her mind off things.

"Good." Hotch answered. "That's all I need to hear." He replied and sat beside her, also looking at the case in order to distract him from the state of Emily's health.


	16. Blood

"Are you okay?" Chris asked. Seeing Kate after she came back from her first case with the BAU. She had a bandage on her arm and it instantly made him worry. This was her first case with the team and she was already hurt. Not that she didn't get hurt with her previous post. She did. There was just something about this one that made it seem more dangerous and he wasn't sure if this something was the extra travelling or the extra case volume.

"Yeah. I'm good Chris." She answered. "I missed you though."

"I missed you too." He answered. Both of them were not used to going long stretches without seeing eachother. "Are you sure you're okay though?" He asked, gesturing to her bandaged arm.

"Yeah. It's just a little sore." She replied. "But I'm fine."

"Okay." Chris answered, believing her. "It's good to have you home."

"It's good to be home." She agreed. Having been longing to sleep in her own bed with the warmth of her husband beside her. She definitely found it difficult to sleep in a strange bed away from him. "I've made dinner. Are you hungry?" She asked, changing the topic.

"I'm always hungry for you Kate." He answered. "You're cooking I mean." He continued, realising Meg had just walked down the stairs.

Kate laughed. "Meg you're just in time for dinner."

"Great. I'm starving!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Good." Kate answered and smiled, serving up everyone's plates. Family dinners were all that more special when she'd been away. She made a note to herself to keep them a regular thing when she wasn't away on cases.


	17. Twisted

"This is one sick and twisted Unsub." Kate noted. Having first been handed the case to look at. She really didn't feel like she had the energy for it right now. It was 4am in the morning and they had just got back from the previous case. She was exhausted to say the least. A pregnancy and overwork fuelled exhaustion. She just hoped this case could be over with quickly so she was able to just have one weekend with her family and free from the serial killers that were forever in operation.

She knew her family was feeling the pressure of her being away so much. Both Chris and Meg. And she knew Chris worried a lot about all the things that may happen while she was away on a case. Especially with the new addition of the 12 week old foetus in her womb.

She needed this sick twisted unsub to be caught as quickly as possible. And that was her only driving force. Her only saving grace that made it through without showing the exhaustion was her desperation to get it over and done with. Her desperation for a couple of days off.

A chance to breath and refresh. That's all she needed and then she would be fine.

Fortunately the case was what she longed for. An unsophisticated Unsub who was relatively easy to catch. It was a relief to all of the team in reality. They had all been burning the candle at both ends lately. Hotch even ordered them all to go and get at least 24 hours of rest, because he could see his team was getting burnt out and he needed to look after them. Or at least help them look after themselves.

Kate sighed with relief when she was finally able to go to her own home and sleep in her own bed. Maybe actually spend a day with Chris and Meg. They would go for a walk, eat together, watch movies together. Have actual family time that she was missing so much.

They were all missing so much. She knew that and ti was confirmed even more when Kate got home and told her family she'd have at-least a day to spend with them.

It seemed like all their Christmases had come at once.


	18. Falling

She'd been having that dream for a while now. That dream where she was falling from the top of a multi story building. That dream where she always woke up before she hit the ground. It had really been disturbing the Agents sleep and she knew it was the pregnancy induced hormones that caused her to have such dreams. It didn't take a genius to figure that one out.

"JJ?" Reid asked. His colleague and friend had seemed really absent lately. Mentally speaking and he wanted to know why. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Spence." JJ answered seeing his disbelieving glance. "I just haven't been sleeping well, pregnancy hormones." She responded trying to shrug it off.

"Nightmares?" He asked sympathetically.

"Not really. I've been having dreams that I've been falling from the top of a multi story building. And I always wake before I hit the ground." She answered, opening up to Spencer. JJ wasn't a very open person as a general rule, but she felt comfortable opening up to him.

"Oh." Reid answered and pausing a little."You know dreams about falling can indicate a feeling of loss of control or insecurity." He told her.

"No, I didn't. Thankyou Spence." She answered.

The loss of control would make sense actually. After her miscarriage she was scared something would happen to this one. Which was why she waited to long to tell the team. It was why she told Spence before she told her other colleagues. She just didn't want the whole world to know too early on. Or at all really. In case something went wrong. Especially Penelope, who would just be so excited. It would break her so much if something went wrong.

And so much could go wrong. Yes she was well within her 2nd trimester now but she was still terrified. Anything could happen and there was nothing she could do to stop it from happening, other than everything she was already doing. So loss of control made a lot of sense actually. She felt so out of control of her own body and her own child. Yet, however irrational these feelings were, she could not switch them off.


	19. Evanesce

**A/N This is really bad because real life is not great right now. Chronic pain has been bad and I had a awful doctors appointment today so yeah.**

"Did you see that?" Emily asked. It was dark and she was in bed with Hotch. She'd just seen this strange shadow go past and vanish. She didn't believe in ghosts, but she really thought she may have just seen one.

"What did you see Em?"

"A ghost." She answered sincerely.

Hotch sighed, and looked at her with worried eyes knowing she wasn't trying to joke with him this time. "Emily are you feeling okay?" He asked her.

"I mean my heads a little sore and I'm a little dizzy..." She answered.

"Emily. I think you have a concussion." He told her, knowing she'd hit her head pretty hard at work.

"Hotch I'm fine. I'm not concussed." She answered.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked. Turning on the bedside light and holding up two fingers infront of her.

"4?" She guessed.

"Emily. I really think your concussed." He told her. "You're taking tomorrow off." He continued with a sense of authority.

"Hotch!" Emily whined.

"No whining." Hotch said. "I'm still your boss."

"That you are." Emily answered. "I really did think I saw a ghost though."

"I know Emily. But there wasn't a Ghost." He reassured. "Go back to bed."


	20. Mind

"Are you in your right mind!" Chris exclaimed. Not yet over the initial shock of Kate saying she had applied for a job with the BAU.

"Chris." Kate said, trying to calm him down. "Sit down I'll make tea and we can talk it through." She answered calmly but also with authority over her husband.

Chris sighed, and submissively sat down. He did want to hear her out but he was also lacking any sort of reason as to why anyone would apply for such a dangerous job. Not that her previous job within the FBI wasn't dangerous. It was. But there was less risk at-least that's how he perceived it. Her old job was less cases, no serial killers. It seemed a lot safer than the BAU.

Not to mention the travel. She should be away for possible days at a time. Maybe even weeks. Not away as in other side of state either. But away as in potentially opposite coast. How would they handle this as a family? Chris really wasn't sure and it had seemed to her like Kate hadn't even given it a second thought. Right now he was so against her going for this position and he needed her reasoning to understand.

Her reasoning did help. It reassured him that in reality the job was no more dangerous than the one she was currently doing. It reassured him that the travel would be okay. They'd work it out and they would still have time together as a couple and as a family. It just may not be as much time as they were currently used to. But it would work.

There was no guarantee she'd get the job anyway. It was just an application. There was no need for all this worry so early on. They could figure everything out when the time came. If the time came.


	21. Music

Blake was driving in the SUV with Rossi. Feeling a little unsettled and naturally skipping through each radio station every 2 seconds as an outlet for how unsettled she felt.

"Can you stop that?" Rossi asked, getting slightly annoyed by Blake's incessant skipping.

"Sorry." Blake apologised. "I can't find anything I want to listen to." She continued, skipping a couple more before settling on something that was at least somewhat tolerable. Not that it was actually good music. Why did good music seem to have ceased to exist?

"Everything okay?" Rossi asked her. Knowing Blake wasn't normally this unsettled.

"Yeah, everythings okay." She answered honestly. She really didn't know why she was feeling so unsettled today. Everything was okay.

"You sure about that?" Rossi asked her, knowing that usually Alex Blake wasn't normally like this.

"Yeah. I'm Just feeling a little unsettled." She replied. "I really can't place why though." She continued.

"Okay." Rossi answered. "If you figure it out and want to talk I'm here." He told her. Knowing that Blake could be quite a closed off person but wanted to make sure she knew he was available if he ever needed to talk. erson but wanted to make sure she knew he was available if he ever needed to talk. /p


	22. Spring

It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was shining and Emily could hear the tweets of the birds outside when she woke up beside Hotch that morning. What made this day even better was that she had the weekend with her two favourite people. Hotch and Jack. Although that was always contingent on her and Hotch having a serial killer free weekend. If they didn't her weekend plans would be ruined.

"Morning sweetheart." Hotch greeted when he woke up. Seeing Emily was already awake.

"Morning." She answered and cuddled herself into him. Hotch had this magical power of being unbelievably warm and comforting. Emily needed that from him.

Hotch smiled and put his arm round his girlfriend. "What do you want for breakfast this morning?"

"French Toast." She answered, without much thought involved. Hotch made a really good french toast and Emily had a sweet tooth like no other.

"Okay sweetheart. French toast it is." Hotch responded. "We should get up. Jack will be awake soon." He answered, looking at his bedside alarm. It was still early, although late for them. But he did know if they didn't get up before Jack he would start relentlessly nagging that they do.

Emily groaned. It had been a long week at work and she was tired.

"Em darling. The quicker we get up the quicker we get breakfast." He told her.

Emily sighed, knowing he was right. "Okay. Let's get up." She agreed. "I am actually really hungry."

"You're always hungry Em." He answered and removed his arm allowing for the both of them to get up.

"True. I'm just more hungry than usual this morning." She told him.

"You say that every time we eat together!" Hotch exclaimed.

"Do I?" Emily asked and smiled.

"Yes Em. You do." He replied and smiled back.

The two got up and Emily helped Hotch made breakfast until Jack came down, when she decided to play with him instead. "Morning bud." Emily greeted happily. She loved Jack like he was her own son. Like he was the child she wanted to have one day.

"Morning Emmy!" He responded happily. The three had settled into a nice routine as of late. Emily spent the weekends with them providing there were no cases, and most other nights Emily would be in her own apartment.

The three ate breakfast and spent the rest of the day playing in the park and watching movies together. Just like a family. Which they were, in a way, especially after Haley died and Emily had started to become a surrogate mother for him.


	23. Flowers

Emily was in the hospital after passing out from the side effects of her Chemotherapy. It was her own fault really. She thought she was capable of doing more than she actually was capable of. She wanted to blame Hotch, for making her stay home rather than working which inevitably lead to her getting bored. As a result she decided to spring clean the house. It was about time and otherwise it would end up being left to Hotch on one of his rare days off or it would never be done.

Cleaning wasn't her hobby of choice but she had got so bored of resting and being ill and in the house that she was driven to spend her day cleaning. And it was a good idea. Until she started feeling dizzy while polishing the banister and fainted, falling down the stairs hitting her head on the way down.

Hotch knew something was wrong when he got the call from Harry's School saying he hadn't been picked up. He instantly tried to call Emily, hoping she'd just forgot. Memory loss could be a side effect of chemotherapy and oh how he hoped it was just that. He panicked even more when she didn't pick up on more than one occasion. Something really was wrong.

He thought for a second before calling Garcia to go round and check on her, and calling Jack who would have just finished school so he could pick up Harry. He knew this would worry Jack and Garcia but with him in Mexico it was the best that could be done in the short term. When he knew more he would get the next flight home and see his beloved wife.

"Emily, oh dear god Emily!" Garcia exclaimed, seeing her unconscious at the bottom of the stairs and instantly phoned an ambulance, staying beside her friend until the ambulance came, updating Hotch as she waited, as well as Jack. Telling him Emily needed to go to the hospital so he could meet her there or go straight home.

They all knew something like this could happen. Maybe even going as far as something like this would happen, it was just a matter of time.

"Mom!" Jack exclaimed, when he got to the hospital. Leaving Harry outside the room with Garcia.

"Hey sweetheart." Emily greeted weakly. She had an IV attached to her and her head was bandaged up from when she scraped it by falling down the stairs.

"What happened mom?" He asked, worried about his step mom.

"I fell down the stairs." She answered honestly. "I'm okay though, honest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sweetie. I'm sure. They just need to keep me in for a while for monitoring."

"Okay." Jack responded, not feeling much less worried than he was when he heard Emily was going to the hospital. She was sick. They all knew that. They all knew that one day she could go in and never come out. What if this was that time? "Can I sit with you until dad comes?" He asked. "Garcia said she'd look after Harry for you."

"Of course you can sweetie." Emily answered and smiled a soft smile. "Can Harry come in before they go? I want to see him."

"Sure mom." Jack answered and told Garcia Harry could come and see his mother.

Emily sat herself up when Harry came in and tried to make herself look better than she felt. Harry was only 8 so she needed to be more careful with how much of her illness he saw. She spent about half an hour with Harry before she told Garcia she was feeling really unwell again as her que to leave with Harry.

"What can I do mom?" Jack asked, once Harry and Garcia had left.

"Pass me the sick bowl." She answered. Knowing she might throw up.

"Okay." He replied and passed Emily the bowl and just keeping her distracted after that.

Hotch came in a few hours later, with a bunch of daffodils for Emily. Seeing Jack reading a book to Emily he smiled. He was great at looking after her when she wasn't feeling well. It made him feel better about having just come from the opposite end of the country. Hence why it took him so long to get there.

"Dad!" Jack exclaimed happily, when he saw that he had arrived.

"Hey bud." He said, getting his son, before walking over to Emily and kissing her on the cheek to greet her. "How are you feeling sweetie?" He asked.

"I've been better. But Jack's keeping me company." She answered, notcing the flowers and smiling appreciatively. The hotel room needed a pop of colour.

"I can see that." Hotch replied, and sat on the bed beside her. "How are you feeling really?" He asked and gently ran his hand down her face.

"My head hurts, I'm nauseous and I'm exhausted." She told him simply.

Hotch gave her a sympathetic look. "Anything we can do to help?"

"Jack's distracting me just fine." Emily answered. There wasn't much more they could do than distract. Unless they had magical powers to make all of this go away, which last time she checked they didn't.

Hotch took that as a just distract me message and him and Jack both made sure to occupy her until they were both told they needed to go home for the night and would be able to see Emily in the morning. They both hoped she was feeling a little better by then.


	24. Dew

Kate really should have thought more about her footwear choices before visiting the latest crime scene that morning. There was just something about being a 6am wake up that made her forget to think about the possibility of dew on the grass, thus resulting in her shoes and feet getting wet. "Why did I not put on sensible shoes?" She moaned to Reid when they were going back to the SUV.

"For once I actually don't have an answer." Reid responded. Or atleast he had nothing clever to say. She probably forgot or didn't think. Kate wasn't use to dealing with dead bodies and going to murder scenes on an almost daily basis so naturally footwear choices for such a venture wouldn't be on the forefront of her mind.

"Really? No clever comment?" She asked him.

"No. Sorry." He replied. "You'll learn for next time though."

"That's true." She responded. "Mind if we drop back at the hotel so I can change my shoes?"

"Not atall." Reid replied. Knowing ti was on the way back to the field office anyway so it wouldn't take them too much extra time.

"Thanks." Kate answered. Glad that she at least bought multiple pairs of shoes with her so she didn't have to spend the day in wet ones.

"That's okay." Reid responded.


	25. Window

"Dad's back!" Harry exclaimed excitedly, and ran to Emily after seeing Hotch's car park in the driveway from the window.

"He has perfect timing." Emily answered, as she was just finishing up cooking dinner for them all. "Can you tell Jack it's dinner time?" She asked.

"Yes mommy." He replied and ran up the stairs to get Jack down for dinner.

"Hello." Hotch greeted, seeing Emily in the kitchen.

"Aaron!" Emily exclaimed happily.

Hotch hugged her back. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"I've been feeling good today." She answered honestly. "I made lasagna for us all."

"I'm glad Em." He replied happily. "When will dinner be ready?"

"2 minutes." She answered.

"Okay. Do you need any help?"

"No. I just need to serve up really." She answered and took the food out of the oven.

"Alright." Hotch answered, and decided to get some wine out as he wanted to help.

The kids came down a little later. Both happy to see their dad back from the case and after a couple of quick hugs went straight to the dinner table, with Aaron and Emily coming with the food soon after.

The family ate dinner together, cherishing the time they had as a 4 with Emily being healthy enough to enjoy time with them, when Aaron didn't have cases and the boys wearn't at school.


	26. Reflection

Kate was out for brunch with JJ and Garcia one Saturday morning when they all had time off. They hadn't had much chance to catch up since Kate left the BAU due to their differing schedules the busy nature of JJ and Garcia's work. They tried to catch up atleast once a month, it's just that the last couple of months had been a whirlwind of cases. Which left them with a lot to catch eachother up on.

One of these things was that Meg had the lead role in the school production of Mulan. Which made Kate one very proud aunt. Even enough for her to tolerate the constant singing of reflection. The singing grew more constant the closer it was to the performance date. Kate was actually glad she would definitely be around to see it. This is something that wouldn't be so certain had she still been in the BAU.

And of course Garcia and JJ were elated to hear this news. Garcia even promised to come along, and JJ said she would if she was in town that evening.

Garcia and JJ also had a lot to tell Kate, so it was good that they had managed to make time for this catch up all round. Not to mention they all loved Saturday brunch gatherings.


	27. Mirror

JJ was looking at herself in the mirror soon after she'd given birth to Henry. She still looked so out of shape and she hated it. She sighed, figuring she would have to run a little more, eat a little less. Maybe even both. Either way, she had to do something, ideally before she returned back to work from maternity leave.

Will came up behind her and comfortingly hugged her. "What's wrong Jayje?" He asked.

"I'm fat." She responded, tearing up a little.

"Jayje. You're not fat." He told her warmly. "Not at all."

"I think I am." She responded and turned round to cuddle herself into his chest. "Are you going to work now?" She asked.

"In a few minutes I am." He replied. "I'll see you this evening."

"Okay. I'll cook." She told him. Needing something to keep her occupied while she was off on maternity leave.

"I'll be looking forward to it." He answered and released the hug. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	28. Breeze

Blake was sitting alone in a park near the hospital Ethan was in, feeling the cool breeze on her skin. She needed some time out. Some times to breathe and reflect without the influence of others. She needed to think about what was right for her son and her family.

His condition was deteriorating at a rapid place. He was on permanent life support and it was time to think about pulling the plug. It had been that time for a while. Alex was just denying it to herself. Her and James both were. But now it was really time.

Ethan was never getting better, and they both had to come to terms with that. They both had to accept it. He was so ill now. There was no chance. And even if there was, no one knew what was wrong with him. There was no named condition to describe her sons illness.

That was the worst part of it, especially as a linguist. There was something wrong with her son and no one knew what. No word to explain what. It was just an unknown neurological condition.

Either way, name or no name. It was time to say goodbye. It had been a long and hard 9 years, especially when his condition started to really deteriorate. It was a life spent in and out of hospitals and doctors surgery's, with ultimately no answer.

The fight was well and truly over now. Blake new that deep down. She sat in the park a while longer and shed a few tears, before recomposing herself and going back into the hospital to say her final goodbyes.ore recomposing herself and going back into the hospital to say her final goodbyes.


	29. Morbid

Emily was curled into Hotch on the sofa after a hard week at work. Jack had been put to bed and they were just enjoying the silence for a moment. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Hotch asked her after a few minutes.

"A chick flick yeah." She answered. The last week at work had been incredibly morbid. Although she was used to dealing with dead bodies and serial killers the past week was more than she was used to. She needed something stupid and lighthearted to take her mind off things and recharge for Monday.

"We can watch a chick flick." He agreed. It had been a while since Emily requested a chick flick and he loved her so he would always agree to watch whatever she requested.

"Thankyou Aaron." She answered. "You can turn it off if I fall asleep."

"Okay darling." He responded and turned on the TV, allowing Emily to choose what she wanted off of netflix, settling for how to lose a guy in 10 days.

Emily stayed curled into Hotch for the duration of the movie, and he kept his criticism to himself knowing Emily didn't have the energy for it right now. After the movie Hotch turned the TV off before they both went up to bed for the night.


	30. Murder

"There's been another murder." Garcia told the team while they were on the jet to Arizona. It was worrying news. This killer was clearly now on a spree, and with the length of the flight over the team were very much on a tight time limit once they hit ground if they wanted to catch the Unsub before the next victim died.

And that was if he stuck to pattern, which really, without being at the scenes the team weren't able to make an educated guess of whether he would deviate or not.

They very much were on the clock right now. From the teams estimations they had 12 hours until the next victim died, it would take another two to reach Arizona so in reality they had 10. If that.

It was cases like this when they were on the clock that were the hardest. That lead to them being more sleep deprived than usual because very second was important. Every second counted if they wanted to save people.

Touching down in Arizona the team quickly got to the field office and hit the ground running with the case. They had to. Or there was no way they could save the next victim from being killed.

Eventually they managed it, they were just in time to save a life. Another case had been successfully solved. Yet there was still that never ending number of killers out on the streets. It would just be a matter of time until they were needed again.


	31. Sacred

Emily sat herself down to Skype Aaron for their agreed skype date on both of their days off that worked with the time difference between them both. She was nervous as Harry was around the age where babies were traditionally baptised and although she didn't really want that because of her own bad experiences with religion she knew Aaron might.

"Hello Em." He greeted happily, answering the Skype call.

"Hello." Emily responded, happy to be seeing his face, even if it was just through a screen.

The couple caught up for a while before Emily decided it was time to ask him the question. "Do you want Harry to get baptised?" She asked.

"Do you Em?" Hotch responded. He wasn't that fussed, not being a big beliver in god himself.

"No." She answered honestly. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"Not atall Emily." Hotch answered, using her full name. "If you don't want to we won't get him baptised."

"Are you okay with that?" She asked.

"Of course I am Em." He responded. "I'm not really religious anyway. You know that."

"I know." She replied. "I love you." Her and Hotch seemed to be on the same wavelength and it made things like this so much easier.

"I love you too." He answered.

The couple stayed on Skype for a while longer both enjoying being able to hear each others voices and see each others faces before finally deciding to end it as they both had things to be getting on with. aces before finally deciding to end it as they both had things to be getting on with. /p


	32. Hollow

"Eveything okay Kate?" JJ asked while the team were on the jet on the way back from a case. She had seemed somewhat distracted recently.

"Yeah." She answered. "Meg just said some things that got to me." She responded.

"What did she say?" JJ asked.

"She said I have a hollow heart." Kate answered. "It's stupid really. I just feel like I must be a bad mother."

"You're not a bad mother Kate." JJ reassured. "Meg's just a teenager." She continued. "And she's probably adjusting to you being gone all the time."

"True." Kate answered. "I'm just used to her being a sweet little kid."

"I know. Atleast she's not swearing at you yet."

"I don't think she's quite ready to try that on me yet." Kate answered with relief.


	33. Departed

"What happened Em?" Hotch asked her, just after she'd come off the phone. He could tell it was bad news just by the microexpressions on her face.

"Moms dead." She told him and leaned into him. Emily had been getting on with her mother a lot better lately and now she wished she could have cherished the time she had more.

"Em…" Hotch answered and wrapped his arms around her, taking her into a warm embrace. "Do you want to take some time?" He asked her. Knowing he didn't only have to deal with this as her husband but also as her boss.

"Only for the funeral. I'll be okay Aaron." She told him.

"You sure?" He asked. The last thing he wanted was Emily becoming mentally burnt out.

"I'm sure. If I'm not okay I'll let you know." She reassured him. Emily was a closed off person but she had steadily learnt to be open with Aaron.

"Okay Em. I trust you." He replied. Hugging her for a couple of seconds longer before releasing it. "We'll get through this."


	34. Heart

**Put an OC in this, she's probably 14ish at this moment.**

It was the day after Blake had resigned from the BAU. She was still fast asleep when James woke up beside her, probably still recovering from the exhaustion from the previous case. He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, being careful not to wake her and decided he'd make a special breakfast for her as a sign of their new beginnings.

Clara came down a few minutes after James, shocked at the sight of her dad making food. "Morning dad." She greeted tiredly.

"Morning Clar." He answered. "Do you want some pancakes?" He asked.

"No. I'm good." She replied. "You and mom can have breakfast together." She responded and made herself some coffee from the coffee machine.

"Okay. Just make sure to have something." He replied.

"I am doing dad." She answered and smiled weakly as she got some cereal, before going back to her room. She knew both her parents worried about her since she had been diagnosed with an eating disorder.

Alex woke up a while later, first to see James was not in bed beside her and then that it was already gone 9am. It was no wonder he had already got up. She laid in bed for a few more moments she got up and went downstairs.

"You're just in time!" James exclaimed, as he was cooking the pancakes. "I'm making heart shaped pancakes."

"James!" Blake exclaimed out of shock. "I love you." She continued.

"You too." He replied and smiled. "I though we could have something special considering we're both going to be together a lot more now." They were finally trying to have some sort of a proper relationship. Rather than one where they went weeks or even months and years on end without seeing each other in person.


	35. Dirt

"Morgan please drive gently." Kate groaned as they were in the SUV driving down a dirt track. All the bumpiness seemed to aggravate her morning sickness that was failing to dissapeer. They said morning sickness lasted up until the end of the first trimester yet she had somehow managed to pull the short straw, now being well into her second trimester and still suffering from this relentless nausea.

"Sorry Kate. I can't really drive much more gently on this road." He apologised. "Are you feeling sick again?"

"Yeah." She answered.

"We're almost at the car park." He told her. "Just hang in there." He continued. They were driving to the woods where the body had been dumped to see what they could gather from the surroundings.

"I am doing." She answered. At least when she got out of the car she would have some sort of chance for her nausea to reduce. The sight of the dead body would put an end to that though.

"Tell me if you need to throw up." He told her.

"I will." She responded. The worst part about Kate's morning sickness was that she was rarely actually sick. She just felt the constant need to be sick.

Finally they got to the car park. When Kate got out of the car she was ever thankful for the fresh air and chance to be away from A) a dead body and B) a moving vehicle.

"You good?" Morgan asked her once he too had got out of the SUV, wanting to make sure she was okay before they started walking.

"I'm good." She replied.


	36. New

"Mom all my clothes are too childish." Meg moaned. Now she was a teenager she wanted things that looked more stylish, rather than childish. She didn't want to go out with her friends in any of what she had.

"They'll have to do for today Meg." Kate answered sighing. "Chris is off work next weekend, how about me and you have a shopping trip?" She suggested. Since the arrival of the new baby it had been a while since Meg and Kate had quality time to themselves.

"Okay." Meg replied, unhappy she had to wear what she had today but glad that next weekend her aunt would be buying her some new clothes. "What should I wear today?" She asked.

"I'll find you something." Kate answered and went into Meg's Closet, picking out the least childish looking outfit for her that she could find.

"Thanks Kate." Meg answered. "Can I borrow your boots?" Since she was growing up now her and Kate had ended up being the same shoe size.

"Sure." Kate responded, taking it as a compliment to her own fashion sense.


	37. Deficit

"Emily you need to eat darling." Hotch told her, once he'd got back from work that night and had asked her what she wanted for dinner. Fortunately the BAU had no cases that needed visits accross country all week because Emily was having a really hard time with her chemotherapy and Hotch needed to be there to look out for her.

"Aaron I really don't feel good." She answered honestly. The kids both in their rooms so she didn't need to worry about scaring them.

"I know Emily. Is there anything you can try?" He asked her. He was growing worried about his wife. She was already slim but now she was growing increasingly skeletal.

"No Aaron. I'm really nauseous." She answered. She was so nauseous she could barley sit up. While they were having the conversation she was curled up in the foetal position with her head in his lap.

"Okay Em." He answered sadly. "I'm going to make chicken nuggets and chips for the boys then." He continued, allowing Emily to take her head off of him before he stood up. "I'm going to bring you some more Gatorade." It would at least provide her with a few more calories.

"Thankyou Aaron." She answered before laying herself back down.

"It's okay Em." He replied. H efelt like he really needed to protect Emily and look after her. Normally she was strong enough to look after herself but right now she really wasn't and he knew it was his role to keep her safe.

Hotch came back with gatorade and to provide Emily with comfort once he'd put the food in the oven, letting her rest her head on his lap once more. "How about I take some time off? I have a lot of vacation time." He offered. Wanting to be with her while she was really struggling.

"Aaron…" Emily whined. She didn't want him taking time off because of her. She didn't want to be a burden.

He sighed. Knowing he shouldn't have even given her the option. "Em.I'm not taking no as an answer."

Emily groaned. Not feeling well enough to argue with him. It was true he did have a lot of vacation time, and it was pretty sweet that he wanted to use it just so he could look after her.


	38. Voice

The team were away on a case in New Jersey, because of the hotel not having enough rooms the team had to share. Because JJ and Kate were the only two females that went away on cases it meant they had to share a room. Rossi shared with Hotch and Morgan with Reid.

It was early in the morning as the team had to meet down in the Lobby for 8am to continue on with the case. JJ had slept in late and had only just woke to hear the shower on and a beautiful voice coming from it. She never knew Kate could sing.

JJ stayed in bed for a few moments, just admiring Kate's voice. She wished she was that talented and brave enough to sing in the company of others. Eventually when she heard the shower stop she decided she needed to get out of bed, and pick out clothes for that day so she could hop into the shower the second Kate finished in the Bathroom.

"Morning Jayje." Kate greeted.

"Morning Kate." JJ responded. "I didn't know you could sing!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks Jayje. I had lessons when I was a kid." She answered.

"They were definitely worth it!" She replied. "Mind if you wait for me and we go to breakfast together?" She asked.

"Not atall." Kate replied.

"Great!" JJ answered before going into the bathroom to shower herself.


	39. Flowing

p style="-webki"This is a fast flowing river." Reid noted. "Any remains he put in here may have just gone along with the water, which would explain how they got washed up on the beach." He continued. They were dealing with a series of what they once though was kidnappings but recent events had lead them to find they were actually searching for a serial killer.

"There's no easy access to it though. He would have to live nearby to the river and have the strength and navigation skills to carry dead body parts without suspicion." Morgan continued.

"Tell Garcia to look for people living within a 3 mile radius to the river." Reid suggested.

"Will do," Morgan replied and got out his phone to tell Garica the information.

"Chocolate thunder." She greeted happily.

"Hey baby girl. we're searching for people who livd within 3 miles of the river. Can you find that out for us?"

"Doing it as we speak." She answered. "Your gonna have to narrow that down."

"Rule out anyone with persistent health issues, we're looking for a male, rule out anyone over the age of 60." Reid added in.

"Thanks Reid. That helps. When you get more information you know who to call."

"Yes, we do." Morgan answered before ending the call with Garcia.


	40. Floating

"3 bodies have been found, floating in the port with the same laceration marks." Garcia told the team at briefing and showed them the pictures. "They want us ASAP." She continued.

So that was it. JJ had to leave for a case again. And will would get annoyed with her again. She didn't know what it was with him at the moment he just seemed to get angry at everything she did. He didn't seem to understand that this was her job. That she had to go away and catch killers, even though it meant leaving him with the two kids for up to a week at a time.

It wasn't even like she could refuse to go on the case. Her team needed her. Marital problems didn't feel like enough of an excuse. Yes it may cause her some distraction and make it harder for her to focus on the task at hand but she couldn't skip work just because that's what Will wanted off her.

Hotch noticed how distracted JJ seemed after the briefing. "Everything okay?" He asked once the rest of the team had left the room.

"Yeah." JJ answered pausing. "It's just Will. He's getting fed up with all the travel I have to do" She replied honestly.

"JJ." Hotch answered, being able to empathise with her. "If you need some time, take it."

Hotch was so lovely like that, so understanding. But she couldn't just leave her team. Even if it was okay by him. "No, I'm good." She answered. She would just have to deal with Will when she got home That's if he was still there for her when she got home.


	41. Motion

p style=t had been about a year since Emily had been in remission from cancer, and about that since she had been back working with the BAU. They were on the Jet going to Georgia and she'd started to feel nauseous. "Aaron, can we go make coffee?" She asked, wanting to get him to the back of the Jet so they could talk.

"Sure Em." He answered. "Anyone want coffee?" He asked the rest of the team. It was actually looking pretty empty on the jet at the moment. Rossi had retired and Hotch hadn't quite found the right replacement and Morgan was with Garcia after being shot and not yet having been cleared to fly.

"Hotch, the answers always a yes." JJ responded, speaking for both her and Reid.

"Okay." He responded, knowing how they both liked they're coffees and gong with Emily to the back of the Jet.

"What's up Em?" He said quietly. Knowing she only did this when something was wrong.

"I'm feeling ill again." She answered.

"In what way?" He replied, instantly worrying that this could be a sign her cancer had come back.

"I'm just nauseous." She responded.

"You could just have the bug Harry had." He told her. "Try not to worry yet. We'll see how you feel in a few days." He responded. "Flying probably isn't helping."

"No. It's not." She answered and got the antacid from the back of the Jet and took some. "I'm scared." She answered.

"I know you are sweetheart." He replied and gave her a hug. "Lets just wait and see before we worry."

"'l'll try." She replied.

"Good. Do you want some water?" He asked.

"Please."

Hotch got some water out of the fridge for her, and finished making the coffee's before they both went back to they're seats. He reminded himself he'd keep an extra close eye on his wife on this case.


	42. Hello

Aaron knew Emily really wanted tickets to see Adele that year. She'd been hinting at it ever since she knew she was going to be touring the US. It's be nice for the two of them too. He wasn't exactly a fan of Adele but they rarely got night out together because of the job and the kids so either way it would be a good night. He didn't normally like to book concerts in case they were away for work. But this one happened to be during their annual leave, so there was no risk of that. And being surprised with them would make Emily's day, maybe even year. It was something he had to do for her. And he had to keep it a surprise until the tickets arrived in the post to make it all the more worthwhile.

They came one morning after Emily had been out for a girls night. So fortunately she was still in bed and he could get to them first. After opening the tickets he went to see if Emily was awake. "Morning sweetheart." He answered, seeing her on her phone.

"Morning Aaron." She answered quietly.

"Do you want a fry up for breakfast?" He asked. Knowing she was probably very hungover.

"Your my savoir." She answered happily.

"Take that as a yes." He answered. "I'll send Jack to get you when it's ready."

"Thanks Aaron."

Once breakfast was ready and Emily was sat down he decided to surprise her with the tickets. "I got you a little something." He answered and passed the envelope to her.

"You got them!" She exclaimed, after opening the envelope.

"I got them Em." He replied and smiled, glad to see her so happy.

"Thankyou Aaron. Your the best!" She responded.


	43. Lost

JJ was in the mall one Saturday buying some things. She had sent Henry off to find some things for her and then she couldn't find him again.

She was full of panic. Normally she would stay calm in a crisis but this was her own kid. It was different. She was running a million different worst case scenarios through her head despite rationally knowing that this wasn't the worst case scenario. He had probably just wondered off and was feeling as equally lost as JJ was now feeling.

She decided to stay put for a bit and call Emily. She would be in the mall today and she may atleast be able to find some comfort.

"Hello Jayje." Emily answered.

"Em. I've lost Henry." She replied frantically.

"Jayje. Where?"

JJ told her the details and Emily said she would be right over to find her friend.

Emily went into the shop JJ had lost Henry in fortunately finding him looking lost on her way over to JJ. "Emmy." He sobbed. "I lost Momma."

"I know sweetheart." She replied and hugged the six year old. "I'll take you back to her now."

"You found him!" JJ exclaimed happily.

"I found him Jayje. All safe." She responded. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah. I just got scared." She answered.

"I know. Every mother would. Especially with what we do." Emily replied . "I'm glad I was around to help."

"I'm glad you were around to help too Em." She answered. "Hows dress shopping going?" She answered. Knowing she needed a dress for her mothers birthday party.

"Not great. We know how strict my mother his on what she expects from me. Even now."

"I know Em. How about me and Henry help you find something?"

"That would be nice Jayje." She answered.

"Great. It'll be a lot quicker with more of us looking out for something."

"That true Jayje. Thankyou." She responded, knowing she was going to be a great help in finding a suitable dress.


	44. Sleeping

Blake was wide awake while the rest of her team was sleeping. There was something about this case that she couldn't shake. That she couldn't push to the back of her mind just for a few hours of slumber. She was new to the BAU, so unlike the others she wasn't use to solving cases and moving onto the next one at such a pace. Yet she was a seasoned FBI agent and she knew she should be stronger than this by now. She was frustrated with herself by not being.

Why had she now been sent into a relentless bout of insomnia that no one else seemed to face? One that was hard to disguise at work, even under the layers of make-up in order to cover the bags under her eyes. She was sure everyone could tell that she hadn't had a good nights sleep in weeks. Or maybe they couldn't. Maybe she was just too concerned by herself and the others weren't seeing behind the layers of make-up. She kept up a good facade in her behaviour after all.

Either way she needed this case to be over. She needed a chance to be in her own home and recharge. She loved being in the BAU. It was everything she'd dreamed off and worked for. But that didn't mean it wasn't hard and it wasn't testing her. It just seemed to be testing her more than anticipated. Not that she'd ever dream of quitting. Deep down she knew this was just a phase. It would pass and she would get her sleep back again.


	45. Dreaming

Kate thought she was dreaming when she was offered the job to join the BAU. It seemed to come so quickly, so easily. She couldn't believe that one second she was in for the interview and the next she was on the Jet with the team. Her new team.

Originally she didn't even think she was in with a chance. There would likely be so many other more experienced, better candidates. She wasn't over the initial shock phase that she got the job.

Her dream job. She saw the vacancy and knew it was something she had to try. Not that she wasn't apprehensive. Catching a serial killer every week was nothing she had ever experienced before. She wondered how she would cope. Did she have the compartmentalisation skills necessary for the job.

It seemed she would be finding out sooner than she thought. She just hoped that she could do the job justice. Be as good of a fit to the team as Hotch thought she would be.


	46. Middle

JJ felt like she needed a break. A break from her life. Since Will had left it was exceptionally hard looking after the two kids and going away on cases. She was really struggling with everything. It wasn't even like she could ask her mom from house. She wasn't close enough, literally and metaphorically speaking. She desperately needed a holiday in the middle of nowhere, away from her current life.

The whole team noticed that JJ was struggling. The bags under her eyes were getting increasingly more noticeable and she was becoming increasingly more quiet while working cases.

One day Hotch decided it would be best to bring it up wit her. He needed to be sure she was okay. "JJ can I see you in my office please?" He asked her once they'd got back from the last case.

"Sure." She answered and followed him into his office.

"Sit down." He told her, as he also sat at his desk and waiting for her to sit down before continuing. "Take some time." He said. Figuring that ordering her to take some time would be the best way to make sure she didn't just continue struggling on.

"Hotch. I'm fine."

"Your not. We can all see it." He responded, pausing for a whie. "Please take a couple of weeks. Go away with the kids. ust do something other than be in this need it."

"Hotch what about the team?"

"We'll be fine without you for a couple of weeks. You need this." He reassured her. "I would say this to any one on the team who has been through what you have over the last few months."

"Thankyou Hotch." She responded, eventually submitting, relived she was going to get a break.


	47. Fall

The seasons were changing, summer was ending and fall was coming. Emily loved the change in seasons. She enjoyed summer, but it was always too hot and it seemed to have lost it's magic since she'd finished college and there was no longer such thing as a summer break to her.

She loved the fall though. It meant cosy nights in curled up with Hotch on the Sofa and if she stayed over at His when Jack was there it meant cosy movie nights together.

Fall meant she was able to wear her favourite turtleneck sweaters again, and it finally getting cool enough for hot coffee. That was always a bonus because she never understood the cold coffee thing.

She was really excited for the change of season, to say the least. It also meant Christmas and thanksgiving were becoming ever closer and although there was a chance she'd be away on cases for both of them it was still exciting to know the feeling of festivity was going closer.

Not that being on cases would be a bad thing, because it would atleast mean she'd be with her family. The team being her substitute family due to the somewhat estranged relationship with her mother.


	48. Moon

"I thought you'd be asleep." Aaron told Emily when he got back late from a case, surprised to find her sitting on the windowsill in their bedroom, looking out at the night sky.

"I've been asleep all day Aaron." She answered. "I thought the least I could do is wait up for you." She continued, knowing he was coming back tonight.

"Oh Em. You didn't have to." He answered. "What are you looking at?"

"The moon. It's really impressive tonight." She answered.

Hotch smiles and stood beside her. "It is." He answered. "I noticed that on my way home."

"How are you feeling today?"

"Terrible." She responded honestly. "I've barely been able to get out of bed until a couple of hours ago." She answered.

"Oh Em. I wish I could have been here for you." He answered sadly.

"It's okay Aaron." She replied. "Jack's been really good at taking care of everything. I don't know what I'll do when they go back to school."

"Oh Em." He replied. "I can take time off. I have a lot of vacation days and sick days left for the year."

"Aaron. You don't have to." She answered, letting him know he could if he really wanted to.

"I know Em. But I want to." He told her and gave her a hug. "Is Jack still awake?"

"He might be. Go and see." She responded.

Aaron released the hug before going into Jacks room after seeing a light on. "Hey bud." He greeted.

"Hey dad."

"I hear you've been doing a good Job of looking after the house and Em while I've been away."

"I always help her out." Jack responded. "She's been really bad this week though." He told Aaron worridly.

"In what way Jack?" He answered, knowing he might be able to get more out of what he'd seen than getting Emily to tell him.

"She's been in really severe pain with her abdomen again and she's been so exhausted she's been struggling to just sit up. She won't eat much and she cries in pain when she pees."

Aaron looked at Jack, knowing he was worrying that she wouldn't get better and the treatment wasn't helping. "She'll be okay. She's getting new scans and has an appointment with her oncologist this week."

"What if she's not dad?"

"She will be Jack. It's just going to take time." He answered.

"I hope so." He replied. "Are you going to be here all week with all of Em's appointments?"

"Yes. I'll be here all week." He promised. Even if they did get a case, he could always help work it from home, or in the office with Garcia.

"Thankyou dad."

"It's okay bud. You all need me here." He answered. He knew Emily was being stubborn but he wanted to look after his family even if it meant staying behind when the team got cases.


	49. Orange

p stylJJ had somehow managed to forget to eat between getting up, going to the gym and getting called into work, to then being on the Jet on the way to Utah. She wasn't quite sure how it happened. Normally she remembered to bring a snack with her or something but somehow she seemed to forget on this particular occasion and now it was starting to get to her as she was flying to Utah and starting to feel strangely lightheaded and out of it. She was struggling to sit up and nothing the rest of her team mates were saying was going in.

Reid was opposite her and noticed something wasn't quite right. "Jayje?" He asked. Getting no response he tried to get her attention. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm just not feeling too good. I forgot to eat." She answered.

"Your blood sugar's probably dipped." He answered."It can happen sometimes." He responded. "How do you feel?"

"Lightheaded." She responded.

"Do you think you'll be okay till we land?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I'll manage." She answered.

"Good. We'll get you some orange. juice when we land. It's the best way to get your sugars to rise."

"Thankyou Spence. You always know what to do." She replied.

"I am a genius." He answered and smiled. "Remember to eat next time."

"I will do."


	50. Halloween

It didn't matter what the year was. It could always be guaranteed that the team would have a case, and most likely a case they needed to be away for on Halloween. Those members of the team with families complained about it, many others didn't care either way. But for Alex Blake being away on Halloween was her saving grace.

It kept her away from that house. Her house with memories of Ethan dressed up in various Halloween costumes. It kept her away from the memories of taking him trick or treating and carving pumpkins.

Although Ethan had been ill all his life he still had a relatively normal childhood. And those were the memories she missed. The memories that hurt when she was reminded of them. Anything to take away the pain of that loss

So she was glad to be away for work. She was out of the house that triggered the memories, the neighbourhood that triggered the memories. Not to mention that being away and working a case kept her brain occupied and gave her the perfect distraction from a time of year that she always found difficult. No matter how many years passed, it never stopped hurting.


	51. Food

Emily was still off sick, despite the fact that she had recently been declared to be in remission from Cancer. It actually really annoyed her. She was perfectly healthy and she honestly felt better. She couldn't understand why her doctors and Aaron wanted her to hold off going back to work. Yes she understood it was soon, but if she felt okay what was the issue? Not only did she miss Aaron she was actually getting jealous of him. He could do the job whilst she couldn't. It wasn't even that she couldn't. It was more she wasn't allowed.

The only advantage of it was that if he was on the way home she could always get him to pick up dinner for the family, or the two of them. Depending on his time of return. It was very helpful on this particular occasion seeing as she was really craving a curry.

This advantage actually made it all the more manageable that she was home while he was away. Not that she would usually use Aaron like this, but the fact he usually offered and was now keeping her off work even though she was desperate to return meant she didn't feel guilty over it.

It also gave her an excuse to spend some time with him once he'd returned from the case. Which often didn't happen when the team came back late as Emily would either already be asleep or he would be so tired he would go straight to bed.

"I got your curry." Aaron told her when he came back in.

"Thankyou Aaron." She answered and smiled weakly. "I missed you."

"I know you did honey. How have you been feeling?"

"Good. I just want to get back to work again."

"I know Em. Lets give it a couple more weeks first though."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, we do." He told her.

Emily grumbled unhappily. "Aaron I'm fine." She protested.

"Em. I just don't want you to push too hard too fast." He answered.

"I know you don't Aaron." She replied. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"That's okay Em. It is my job." He told her. "I know how much you want to be back, I wouldn't be doing this unnecessarily."

"I know." She answered.


	52. Dust

**A/N Sorry I havn't been updating this. Uni started again and I'm really struggling with my physical health. But I deffo want to get all 100 done at some point!**

Penelope came home that evening, eyes puffy from when she had been sitting in her car crying. Eventually deciding she could face going into her house, to her husband and twins. "Welcome back Pen." Kevin greeted, whilst in the kitchen.

"Hello." She greeted, trying to put on a front as she went into the kitchen to find him.

"Are you okay Pen?" He asked, noticing her puffy and bloodshot eyes.

"Yeah. Just hayfever acting up." She said. Not feeling ready to talk.

"Pen. I know it's more than just hayfever." He answered, and took his wife into a warm embrace; "Hard case?"

"Yeah." She answered sadly. Hard case was an understatement. "I don't want to talk about it right now." She continued.

"That's okay." He paused. "The kids are tucked up in bed. Shall we get a Chinese together and have a couple's night in?"

"That would be nice." Penelope answered. She could do with some distraction. And happiness to balance out they're recent case. "Can we watch a feel-good movie?" She asked.

"Of course. Your choice." He answered. "Do you want a cup of tea?"

"Please."

"Okay. Make yourself comfortable in the living room and I'll be in soon." He told her, ending the hug. "I love you."

That was exactly what she needed to hear right now. That she was loved. That all the horrible stuff she looked at, at work wasn't all there was in the world. She needed warmth and comfort. It always made it so much better to have that to come home to every night.


	53. Chapter 53

Emily had been going through chemotherapy for a few weeks and god did it feel horrible. She felt like she'd jeen hit by a truck. No she felt like she'd been hit by multiple trucks. It was worse than torture. It was a complete, bone deep exhaustion that never ended. A constant nausea that would never go the worst part was her brain It just seemed to completely go.

Which meant she couldn't even occupy her brain by working on cases from home. It was just too much for her poor foggy brain. She was struggling with basic tasks and she was fully dependant on Jack, whilst Hotch was working or Hotch while he was at home, because she was just feeling so awful.

She needed an escape. From her body. She had no clue how she would get through all of this with her sanity. Prentiss was very much a person who hated resting and relaxing and needed to be constantly doing things.

So how she was feeling right now, was a living hell. And she knew it wouldn't last, but she needed it to be over as soon as possible. Even if she wasn't back to her usual activity She needed to be up to more than just blindly staring at the TV.

She needed to be up to anything more.


	54. Rainbow

"Mommy I can see a rainbow!" A young Meg exclaimed excitedly on their walk back from school one day.

"Oh yeah." Kate said, looking up into the sky. She had a bit off free time. "You know what they say is at the end of a rainbow?" She asked.

"A pot of gold." Meg said excitedly. "Can we find it?" she asked, barley able to contain her excitement.

"Yes, we can find it." Kate agreed, and decided they should stop at the nearby corner shop to by sweets for Meg before they went onwards with their mission.

"Mommy it's over there!" Meg pointed excitedly 5 minutes later, being given the task of navigating their way to the end of the rainbow.

"Your right it is!" Kate continued, keeping up with Meg's enthusiasm.

They turned down a few streets, trying to follow the direction of the rainbow. Around 20 minutes later Meg was getting bored, they still hadn't found the end of the rainbow and it seemed to be getting further away.

"Mommy, why haven't we found it yet?"

"Because it takes time to find the end of a rainbow darling." Kate replied.

"How long Momma?" She asked inquisitively.

"As long as it takes darling."

"Will it be soon? I'm bored." She complained.

"I don't know sweetheart, I think it might be down the end of this road." Kate said, trying to keep her child engaged, despite knowing they were never going to find the end of the rainbow.

"Okay Momma." Meg said, perking up a little and continuing to walk down the road.

"Mommy, can we go home now?" Meg asked a while later, feeling defeated by not having found the end of the rainbow.

"If you want to darling." Kate responded.

"I do." Meg answered.

"Okay then." Kate answered, deciding now was enough as it was only fun if her daughter was enjoying herself.


	55. Fantasy

"Prentiss?" Hotch asked, gently touching her shoulder, trying to wake her up after she'd fallen asleep on the way back from a case.

"Sorry Hotch." Emily mumbled, having only been semi-asleep. "I was having a really nice dream." She teased, but not wanting to let on what the dream was about whilst the team was with them as they were trying to keep their relationship under wraps.

Hotch smiled to himself, he knew he was definitely getting something tonight. After they'd gone back in seperate cars, to eachothers places and then she came round later. "We'll be landing soon." He told her.

"Oh good." She answered, happy that this meant she would be able to play out her fantasy fairly soon.

Once they landed, they both followed through with their plan, seperate cars, seperate places in order to avoid suspicion from the rest of the team. Although being the profilers the rest of the team were, they knew.

"Something going on between Emily and Hotch?" Reid asked, after they'd both driven off in seperate cars in such a hurry. He'd noticing they'd been acting differently towards eachother. There was more care, more affection than what should be seen in a normal work friend relationship.

"They're in love." Rossi told him.

"Really?" Reid asked in disbelief. He didn't think Emily was one to start sleeping with her boss.

"Yes pretty boy. They're really in love." Morgan replied and laughed. "She's had a thing for him since she joined the team." He continued. "I estimate that they've been together for around a year."

"How did I miss this?"

"Because there's too much going around that brain of yours." Morgan answered and smiled. "I don't get why they don't tell us really. It's been going on enough now."

"Because they want some privacy." JJ answered. "That's why we need to pretend we don't know."

Around an hour later Prentiss knocked at Hotch's door, dressed in a very sexy, and short black leather dress.

"Hello darling." He greeted her. Jack was staying with Haley that night so they had the whole house to themselves to play out the sexual fantasy that she had in her dreams.

"Hello Hotch." Emily answered and smiled seductively. "Your gonna love this." She continued.


	56. Red

"So how was last night?" JJ asked Kate the morning after valentines day, knowing Chris had some sort of surprise for her.

"It was really good. We ordered takeout and Chris bought me some really saucy red lingerie." She responded. "And I'm sure you know where are night went after that." She continued.

"That I do." JJ answered and smiled.

"How was your valentines day?" Kate asked.

"Started off good. We got mom to babysit and Will took me out to a nice romantic restaurant." JJ answered, smiling. "I can definitely feel the prosecco now. I'm not as young as I once was." She continued. "Anyway, so we got home, sent mom off, and thought we could have some time, to ourselves to, you know. Henry was asleep, no worries right?"

Kate laughed to show she was still listening and interested in the story. "You wouldn't think so."

"Well, we'd just gotten ourselves into it, we'd been playing around with eachother for a bit and we were about to start on the act when Henry woke up screaming because he had a nightmare." She paused. "So that curtailed our plans."

"Oh JJ." Kate laughed a little. "You guys need to stay in a hotel for a night or two." She responded. "I can take Henry."

"We do, we really do." JJ agreed. "However much I love Henry it's just another thing getting in the way of mine and Will's time. Either I'm away, he's working nights, I'm too tired, he's too tired, I'm on my period or Henry wakes us."

"Jayje." Kate said sympathetically. "Me and Chris have definitely been through phases like that with Meg before. He'll grow out of waking you each time he has a nightmare." She answered.

"Thank god." JJ answered.


	57. Awaken

"Ethan wake up." Blake said, tears falling down her eyes. "Please Ethan please." She begged. He had only been out of the hospital for a week and now he seemed to not be waking up. He was still breathing, but it was shallow and his pulse was still there, but it was low. He just wasn't waking. "Please baby boy." She said, sitting on his bedside, praying he would wake, praying she wouldn't have to phone yet another ambulance.

She thought back to the events before he went up to take a nap. They were playing with his trains and he said he was tired. So she took him up to bed to have a nap. She tucked him in, left some water beside his bed and then went downstairs to get on with some of the paperwork she'd taken home with her.

She felt guilty. She shouldn't have let him nap. Or if she did, she should have kept him downstairs or stayed by his bedside so she could keep an eye on him. But she didn't and now she was in this position again. He wasn't waking up, and it was terrifying.

Eventually Blake got her phone out and called an ambulance. Every minute she had to wait for the ambulance to arrive felt like a year. She needed it to arrive now, she needed some reassurance that he was going to be okay.

Or atleast that he would live another day, maybe even another year or two. She knew by this point that it was never going to get better. She just hoped she could hang onto him for a while longer.

Eventually the ambulance came and the paramedics tended to Ethan, taking him to the hospital. Once they got to the hospital Alex had to sit in the waiting room whilst the got him more stable and awake.

Eventually she was called into Ethans room and given an update. Just the usual update she had every time he was admitted to hospital. They would keep him in, run more tests, try to find out what was wrong.

The problem is, all the tests had been run, multiple times over. And still, no one had any idea of what was wrong. And until that happened, until there was an idea of what was wrong there was no hope of any treatment. Until there was atleast a diagnosis it would take a miracle for him to recover.

She sat beside him and held his hand. She knew the end of the road was coming, she could just feel it. The length of hospital admissions kept on increasing and the time between them kept on decreasing. It was clear that he was deteriorating.

"Mom." He finally managed to say. His voice was weak barley more than a whisper.

"I'm here darling." She answered and squeezed his hand gently. She hated seeing him so weak and not being able to comfort him much more than holding his hand or when he wasn't covered in wires, getting onto his bed and holding him close. "I'm here."


	58. Twilight

"Em. Why are you watching twilight?" Hotch asked, coming back late from a case to find his sick wife curled up on the sofa with a blanket over her and a sick bucket beside her.

"I'm in too much pain to sleep and my brains not working enough for me to actually watch anything decant." She answered.

"Oh Em darling." Hotch responded sadly and sat beside her. "I have a couple of days off." He said, hoping it would cheer her up a little.

"Really?"

"Yes Em." He answered and gently rubbed her back.

"What hurts?" He asked her.

"My god damn cancerous ovary. That's what hurts." She answered, snapping a little.

"Sorry Em. I should have guessed." He answered, guiltily. It was clear she was really suffering at the moment. Whether he could tell by the fact that it was gone midnight and she was still on the couch with a crappy movie on, whether it was by the fact that the house hadn't been cleaned while he was away and there were no fresh groceries in the house or whether he just had a sixth sense that meant he could tell when she was suffering.

"It's okay Aaron." She replied. "I shouldn't have snapped. I'm sorry."

"Em. You don't need to apologise. It's fine. Your not well, your bound to get a little snappy at times." He responded and paused, "Anything I can get you?" He asked. Noticing she already had some medication and water beside her.

"I just want you to stay beside me." She told him.

"Okay, I can do that." He answered, making himself comfortable beside his wife, staying there for the rest of the night, with both of them eventually falling asleep.


	59. Fear II

"He's dead Em." Aaron reassured, after being woken up at 3am in the morning to his wife jolting up from her sleeping position in a cold sweat. She'd been doing this every night for the last few weeks, always at 3am and it was always because she'd had a nightmare about Doyle coming to kill her and her family.

"But what if he's not Aaron?" She asked worriedly. Now rational Emily knew that Ian Doyle was dead, she knew the facts, she knew a bullet had gone through his head. This wasn't rational Emily though, this was sleep deprived Emily who had been working herself into the ground and waking up at 3am every morning on a nightly basis. She really wasn't sure anymore, he was haunting her mind. What if it was some sort of sign? What if he wasn't actually dead?

"Darling." He answered, moving over to her and wrapping his arms around her to provide some comfort. "He's dead." He told her. "I know he is, and I know you know that too. Your minds just playing tricks on you." He reassured.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure darling. I'm sure." He told her, still holding her close.

"Thankyou Aaron. I'm sorry for waking you again." She apologised.

"It's okay." He answered honestly, yes it meant he was sleep deprived too but he wanted to be there for his wife whenever she needed him. Like she was always there for him whenever he had nightmares about Foyet. "Do you want anything before we try and sleep again?" He offered.

"No, I'm good." She replied. "Can we just snuggle together?"

"Of course we can Em." He replied, removing his arms so they could both lay back down, waiting for her to get comfortable before spooning her. "Is this okay?" He asked.

"Perfect." She answered sleepily.


	60. Linger

There was something so perfect about kissing Emily, or Prentiss as he should be saying. He had to say in order to hide this very new relationship from the team. He'd only just divorced Haley. He had to hide it from everyone really otherwise he might be putting himself at risk of allegations of adultery, which was not something he'd ever engaged in. Yes there had been small flings with Prentiss throughout his life, but that was before he got married, and he was always on a break from his relationship with Haley when they did have their small flings.

Prentiss was always so special, even back then. Her kisses were just magical, it always felt like they were meant to be, yet it always felt so forbidden. He worked for her mom, and they both knew she wouldn't appreciate them being in a relationship. And now, well, she worked under him and both of them knew it wasn't necessarily something they should be engaging in. God forbid if Strauss ever found out about them and she would likely use it to break up the team.

Despite knowing all this, neither of them could pull themselves away. She was so special to him. He was so special to her. Both of them, just had this kiss that lingered, and not in a bad way, but lingered in the best way possible.

They were in bed one night, having sex, making out at Hotch's place. Jack was with Haley, they weren't expecting any late night work calls. But obviously, right as he was about to orgasm both of their phones went off. They had a case and they had to leave now.

"Trust a serial killer to ruin our night." Hotch moaned, before they both got up, Emily having to put on the work clothes she was wearing the day before as she didn't have time to go back to her apartment and pick out fresh clothes. Hotch put on a clean suit and waited for Prentiss to leave his, before getting in his own car and going a few minutes later. They needed to avoid as much suspicion as possible and Prentiss in the same clothes was going to be suspicion enough.

"Hotch not here yet?" Emily asked, getting on to the jet and sitting beside Reid.

"No, waiting on Hotch and Morgan." Reid answered.

Hotch came a couple of minutes later with Morgan arriving last. Hotch sat diagonal to Emily, not wanting to risk making accidental loving eye contact and risking the team picking up on it. Once Morgan arrived he told JJ to tell the piolet they were ready to go, waiting for her to come back before starting briefing them all on the case that had come to them, making sure not to pay Prentiss any special treatment.


	61. Distance

I guess you could say James and Blake were always used to having a long distance relationship. With him working for doctors without boarders and her being in the FBI. It was just normal for them to be at distance, and so, unlike many other long distance relationship it lasted and they maintained a strong bond towards each other.

Maybe it helped that they'd been through so much. They'd been through Ethan, which in itself was more than a lifetimes worth of struggles for anyone, and although such situations could tear relationships apart it only made their bond stronger.

Then there were Alex's career struggles and James was always there. Maybe not physically but they could talk on the phone and he was always a wonderful sounding board throughout it all. Even though she often had their home to herself, and it was rare that he was home she never stopped loving him and he never stopped loving her.

It was always nice to come home to her and he was thankful that he still had her to come home to.

They didn't know how, but they had just always made the distance work even in the early stages when it was new and it was difficult. They never stopped loving each other, they always made it work.

And now, they were a well oiled machine. It was just what they were used to.

That's how both of them responded when anyone asked them the million dollar question. How do they make it work? How do they manage such a long term long distance relationship?

It's because they had to, because without each other they would have no one and because they were both used to it. They had rules they had boundaries and for them, the distance always worked.


	62. Glance

Emily was dancing with someone her mother set her up with, not really enjoying it, just going through the motions because that's what was expected of her. And she couldn't be doing with yet another argument over how she had no man, needed a man, but any man she chose herself was not good enough to meet her mothers expectations.

So Elizabeth Prentiss, decided that in order to avoid the event of her going off with one of her employees again it would be best to set her up, keep her occupied by an approved man.

It seemed like a good plan. Although flawed. Whilst Emily and this approved man were slow dancing she glanced over to the door and saw him. Her dream man, Aaron Hotchner.

Her first night with him, cumulating from such an event a couple of weeks ago was magical, more magical than anything she'd ever experienced. Maybe because part of the draw was that it was a forbidden act.

The question was, how was she to get out of dancing with this other man and get over to him. Hopefully for the same sex filled night as they had before. It suddenly hit her. She'd feign sick, say she was going to bed.

The going to bed wasn't exactly a lie. They would be going up to her room eventually, unless he took her back to his. Emily smiled to herself, going back to his would be nice, but either way a sex and alcohol filled night sounded amazing.

Emily decided she'd wait until closer to the end of the night, so not to get Aaron in trouble for getting off early. It meant she had to put up with dancing for a while longer but she knew there was a huge pay off.

The end of the night came and her set up date asked her to go back to his. This was great he'd already given her the fuel to feign her sickness. No way was she ever going back to his. Sick or not.

"I'm getting a migraine." She lied "Maybe another time." She continued, still lying through her teeth.

"Okay." He answered. "Feel better soon." He wished, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

This was it, Emily's que to go, find Aaron by the door. Walking across the room she found him still standing in the same position when she glanced over to him. "Emily!" Aaron exclaimed happily. His night had been so boring and seeing such a wonderful woman again definitely made his night.

""Let's go to a club." She told him.

"Okay Em." He agreed. He was due of work now anyway. "I presume you need to change first."

"Yeah, I hate this dress mom picked for me and these shoes are killing my feet." She moaned. "Meet me outside the gates in 10." She told him.

"Okay Em, I'll meet you there." He responded. Oh how he wanted to hug her, kiss her, whisk her away right there, but he knew whilst in her mothers eye line it would likely result in him getting fired.

Emily ran off and smiled to herself, getting changed as quickly as she could and meeting Aaron so they could have an after party of their own. Going to the nearest club they both got far too drunk and just enjoyed a good time together, after finishing at the club he took her back to his, as that was closest to the club and they didn't want to risk waking up Emily's mom with their stumbling around trying to get up to her room.

Once they got to Aarons apartment they didn't make it to the bedroom, he craved her too much and she craved him just as much, if not more. Stripping eachother they made out against the living room wall before going over to the sofa to finish the act.

Waking up the next morning, or afternoon as the case actually was they were both hungover, but as much as their vague memories of last night allowed them it was an incredible night together. "We need to do this again sometime." He told her.

"We do." She agreed. "I should probably get back before mom notices I'm gone."

"Okay Em. I'll see you another night yeah?"

"Definitely." She replied, getting herself up and putting her clothes back on before catching a cab home and sneaking in to her family home, changing into more appropriate daywear before opening herself up to the risk of her mom catching her after a night out. After many years of dealing with her controlling and overbearing mother sneaking around was somewhat a mastered art for her.


	63. Candle

"I miss you baby." Alex said sadly, lighting a candle on the anniversary of Ethan's death.

She wasn't religious, but lighting a candle on this day had become some sort of a tradition and although James wasn't always with her on this day, he always tried to carry out the tradition too. It was just something they did, to honour his memory, to make sure he was never forgotten.

While she was sitting, looking at Ethan's candle she got a text from the BAU. Picking up her phone she sighed, of all days to have a case this was at the bottom of the list.

Alex sat there for a few moments more before blowing out the candle and going upstairs to put some work clothes on, and grabbing her go back before running out the door and driving to the BAU.

"You didn't have to be here today." Hotch told her, meeting her in the Elevator. He had read Blake's file and knew that today was the anniversary of her sons death.

"I'm okay Hotch." She lied. She could normally manage to deal with the loss of her son on a day to day basis but on the anniversary of his death the loss always seemed to hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Okay, if you need to step out at any time that's okay." He told her.

"Thankyou Hotch. Can we keep this between us?"

"Of course. I wouldn't tell the rest of the team. They don't need to know." Aaron responded as they both got out of the elevator and walked up to the briefing room, sitting in their respective seats.

Much to Alex's dismay it was a case involving children, this was going to be harder than she thought. "I need the loo." Alex said, excusing herself from the briefing room for a few minutes.

She wouldn't normally do that, it was downright unprofessional but she needed a few moments to herself, to cry and then tell herself to stop it, put on a brave face and get on with the job at hand.

She came back into the briefing room after shedding a few tears and touching up her makeup, sitting back down and trying to avoid the worried glances of her colleagues. This wasn't at all like Blake, all other than Hotch worried that she might be getting sick.

"Wheels up in 30." Hotch said and the team all filed out of the briefing room.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked Blake, walking beside her.

"Yeah. I must have eaten a dodgy curry last night." She lied. She hated to lie to Reid, he was so innocent. But she also didn't want to open up about her dead son, that would lead to even more questions and bring up stronger emotions, which right now she couldn't handle.

"And that is why I avoid takeout curry." Reid answered.

"Reid." Alex laughed. "I've had a curry and been fine too many times to count. It's hardly like there's a higher risk of getting food poisoning from curry than anything else."

"Actually..." Reid started.

"Reid stop, I don't need to know otherwise." She answered.

"Okay." He answered, being able to tell she really was not in the mood to be dealing with constant statistic recital. "Get well soon." He wished.

The case felt long, although in reality it was about average, despite that Blake was more than relived to be back home at the end of it.


	64. Quietus

Blake was laying on the couch after quitting the BAU, playing online scrabble with Reid. She missed Reid, he was just so sweet, so innocent, so Ethan. Reid was who Ethan would have been had he been alive now. She missed the rest of the team too, but it was Reid she missed the most and he was still off sick after being shot so he had plenty of time to play with her unlike the rest of the team.

She'd only just played her word when her phone buzzed to tell her that Reid had already responded. "That was quick." She thought to herself although was not shocked because Reid had such a high IQ. She opened the application and looked at the board.

She saw Reid played the word Quietus. "Interesting word choice." She thought to herself, she wondered which meaning of the word he was thinking of. The literary meaning being: death or something which causes death, regarded as a release from life or the archaic meaning being: something which has a calming or soothing effect.

Musing over it for a moment she played her word, smiling when she saw she was currently beating Reid.

As her phone buzzed again she realised she needed to get up to get ready for her lecture at the university. "I'll play again later, got a lecture." She messaged to Reid before getting ready to go to work.


	65. Sensorial

Emily's naked body was something like he had never experienced before, he loved waking up beside her on each of their escapades that summer. And every time she left to go back to her life and he had to go back to his life he craved her touch. Her love, her attention, her warmth.

He craved her, he craved the next weekend when inevitably her mother would have a function and they would meet again, going off for a fun night of their own once he got off of his shift. More drunk sex, more forbidden fun. He craved her all the time.

Maybe part of why he craved it was because he was on the rebound, he was on a break from Haley and he just needed something. Although, he didn't feel that was the case. Yes, eventually he would get back together with Haley, because well, their respective families had become so close and there was a lot of pressure surrounding them being in a relationship, them getting married.

But despite this knowledge his gut instinct knew Emily wasn't just rebound sex. It felt different to rebound sex. It felt real, it felt right. It felt like she was the one, she was the one he was meant to spend his whole life with.

It was just a shame that both of them knew it would have to end after summer, she would go back to Yale and he would go back to Haley. And that was it, they'd probably never see each other again.

Unless fate meant that their paths would cross once more.


	66. Despond

Blake hadn't seemed herself lately, and although James wasn't always physically with her, he was right now and he could tell that something was wrong. She was sleeping more, she was withdrawn and every time he tried to touch her, intimately she pushed him off.

"Alex, what's wrong?" He asked her sensitively one evening.

"Strauss ruined my career." She told him. "I'm a useless FBI agent, she thinks so, everyone thinks so." She answered, trying to stop herself from crying.

"Alex my love..." James answered. "You're not a useless FBI agent."

"I AM JAMES!" She shouted, then bursting into floods of tears. "I'm an awful agent, I was an awful mother, I'm just awful."

"Don't make this about Ethan Alex." James answered and paused. "You were a wonderful mother, you did everything you could for Ethan and more and I genuinely believe that you're not just a good FBI agent, you're a great one." He finished.

"No one else does." She sulked. "Thankyou for being so sweet though."

"That's okay Alex, I love you." He answered and put his arm round her. "Your the most amazing woman I've ever met."

"Thankyou James." She answered. "I don't know what I'll do when you have to leave again." She sobbed.

"Well fortunately I'll be around for a while then. I have no posts I know of right now." He told her.

"That's great!" Blake answered and smiled a little, her tears easing off a little. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it sweetheart." James replied.


	67. Witchcraft

Emily had volunteered to babysit Henry one night, so JJ and Will could have a much needed night out, alone, as a couple. Time they couldn't get much at the moment as Henry seemed to be going through a very clingy refusing to settle down for the night phase.

JJ and Will got back at around midnight, both slightly intoxicated. "Was he okay for you?" JJ asked her best friend once she got into the house.

"Yeah, he was an angel Jayje." Emily responded. "We read some stories and he went straight to sleep."

"Can you come and put him to bed all the time?" Will asked, Emily must have some sort of magical power to get Henry to settle down that quickly, either that or he was just so exhausted from having not slept for the last few weeks.

That being the more likely option.

"What did you do to him Em? Did you do some witchcraft or something?"

Emily laughed a little. "No Jayje, no witchcraft was used." She answered. "He's probably just really exhausted."

"Probably." Jayje answered. "Thankyou for looking after him."

"No worries Jayje, Henry's a darling." She answered pausing. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"You too Em. Can you tell Hotch I have a doctors appointment if I'm late. I think I'm gonna be really hungover."

"Of course I will Jayje." Emily responded, gathering her things before going back to her own apartment for the night.


	68. Break

"Emily darling." Aaron said, noticing his wife wasn't feeling well. "How about you go back to the Hotel, have a nap, take a break." He offered. "We'll be fine without you for a couple of hours." He assured.

"Aaron. I'm fine." She told him. She was lying, and she knew he knew that was the case but it was always worth a try. She had been so pathetically week over these last couple of months, she'd been so fatigued she was barley able to focus on the case in front of her and she was in so much pain that she really wasn't the field agent she used to be.

Fortunately Aaron knew about her pain and fatigue and made sure she wasn't put in situations where she would have to chase down the Unsub and she was thankful he was going easy on her in that respect but going back to the hotel and taking a nap was taking looking out for her too far.

"Em, love. I'm saying this as your husband. Please go get some rest. You'll feel better for it."

"But Aaron." She whined, now she was sounding like a 5 year old, all because he cared about her. Because she was sick and he cared.

"Em. I'm not going to fight you. If you want to stay that's fine." He answered. He really did not have the energy to be getting into an argument over what he knew was best for her right now.

"I feel awful Aaron." She admitted.

"I know darling." He answered. "Come on. I'll drive you back to take a nap. I'll just tell the others you've caught the stomach flu."

"Thankyou Aaron." She answered. She felt week surrendering, but atleast he was covering for her, atleast that way she didn't seem as weak and pathetic as she felt.

Aaron helped Emily out of her seat, and took her out to the car, driving her back to the hotel. "Just rest up okay? You can come back later if your feeling better." He told her, making sure she was comfortable and had everything she needed before he went back to the field office.


	69. Shiver

"Are you cold Em?" JJ asked, sitting in the hospital beside Emily while she was having her chemotherapy. It was her turn to be Emily's chemo buddy and stay behind with Garcia whilst the rest of the team was out in the field. She had been sitting beside Emily, holding her hand, talking to her and just keeping her company when she noticed that her friend was shivering.

"Yeah, a little." She responded. It was the middle of the summer, she shouldn't really be cold. Yes the hospital had the air conditioning on but JJ was fine in just a te-shirt, yet Emily had on her te-shirt and jacket and she was still cold. "Can you ask the nurse to get me a blanket?"

"Sure Em." JJ responded and got a blanket for her friend. "Better?" She asked.

"Yeah. That's better." Emily answered, pausing for a long period of silence between the two.

"Jayje." Emily said. Trying to get her friends attention.

"What Em?"

"You're really hot." She said, having been looking at her friend for a while and being slightly delirious from all the drugs. "Your so hot. I would turn lesbian for you Jayje."

Jayje laughed, more out of shock than anything. She knew Emily identified as bisexual and she had definitely announced her love for JJ when she was drunk before and when both of them were drunk they'd had some lesbian experiences together but JJ never took it seriously. "Em. Your married to Aaron remember." She said, still laughing. "But for what it's worth, your pretty hot yourself."

"No I'm not. Not right now." Emily answered sadly, she was losing her hair, her weight was here, there and everywhere.

"Em, I'm sorry." She answered, realising she'd just upset her friend by reminding her of her changing body. "I think your beautiful and I'm sure Aaron does too."

"We don't have sex anymore." Emily told her friend. "I'm always too ill or too tired and he's never around or he's too tired when I'm up for it."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't find you sexy Em." JJ answered honestly. "He still loves you, I can tell. He's just stressed and he doesn't want to hurt you." She finished, unleashing the profiler within her.

"I guess." Emily answered. Rationally, she knew that was the case, it was just that her rational brain wasn't working right now. Her brain wasn't working at all right now.

"Em. He loves you. He took you in sickness and in health remember?" JJ reassured.

"Yeah. I remember." Emily answered. "I guess I just hate myself right now."

"Emily. I know it's hard and you not really doing much but your sick, you need to cut yourself some slack. It's okay to take time off work and not be the wonderful mother and wife you normally." She told her friend.

"I know. But Jack and Harry are having to look after me when I'm bad and Aaron is away. I know they're both a lot older now but they're still kids. I should be looking after them. And poor Jack, he's already lost one mom. I can see the fear in his eyes."

"Emily. Your not going to die. Not yet." JJ said. "You'll beat this, they caught it early remember."

"What if I do?"

"Then it'll be a great loss, but we'll all move on, Jack will recover from it, he's strong." JJ said, giving Emily's hand a gentle squeeze. "I know this is difficult, but you'll all get through it." She finished.


	70. Wish II

It was Meg's 7th birthday, Chris and Kate had been happy to both get the day off of work so they could spend time with their special girl. Getting up early, so she could open her cake and presents before going to school they were both extremely greatful to be able to have this opportunity to raise such a wonderful child.

Yes it was a shock initially, but now Meg was just a part of their family.

"Happy Birthday sweet girl!" Kate exclaimed when Meg came running into their bedroom that morning.

A few moments later Chris came up with her cake and put it down on the bed between the three of them. After a very bad rendition of "happy birthday" it was time for Meg to blow out the candles.

"Make a wish sweet girl." Kate said enthusiastically.

Meg smiled and closed her eyes, blowing out the 7 candles in one go whilst she made her wish.

"What did you wish for girly?" Chris asked her.

"I can't tell you that. It won't come true if I do." Meg said sweetly.

Kate and Chris laughed. "Your adorable Meg." Chris told her, before cutting the cake and handing out the slices.

After eating the cake Meg opened her presents, excited after opening each one. Watching Meg seem so happy made Kate really happy, she had raised such a grateful child.


	71. Summer

"Hey Jayje, what's up?" Emily asked her friend whilst they were sitting in the bullpen doing some paperwork. JJ had seemed really down lately and today she was quite clearly distracted by something else.

"I miss Will." She answered, having recently separated from him and today he decided he wanted to finalise the divorce.

"Jayje…" Emily said sympathetically. "Do you have the kids this weekend?"

"Yeah." JJ answered.

"Do you want to come to the beach with us?" Emily asked. "Henry and Jack can play together and it might distract you a bit.

"That would be nice Em. As long as Hotch doesn't mind."

"Of course he won't mind. I asked him last night and he said it was a good idea." Emily replied.

"Great!" JJ answered. "I love the beach."

"I don't, I just get so bored. But the kids really like it." She answered. "It'll be nice to have you to keep me company."

"Oh Em." JJ answered and laughed. "The sacrifices we make for our kids."

"I know, right?" Em answered, also laughing.

"Thankyou for cheering me up." JJ answered.

"That's okay." Emily said. "Your my closest friend Jayje."


	72. Green

"Em, is that dress new?" Hotch asked her as they were both getting ready to go to Emily's moms birthday event.

"Mom picked it out for me." Emily grumbled. "I hate it, but mom wants what mom wants." She answered, annoyed that even now she was in her 40′s her mom still had so much control over her fashion choices when it came to attending her mothers events.

"Em. I think it looks really nice on you." Hotch answered honestly.

"Really? Or are you just saying that?" She asked. "Green isn't my colour."

"Em, you have green clothes." He pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe a few, but I don't wear them often and this dress is just too obviously green." She answered, not being able to come up with a more concise way or articulating what it was that she had to say.

"Well I think this dress really suits you Em." He answered. "If your lucky you can get something special tonight." He teased.

"I'd like that." She answered. "We just need to get this over and done with." She said, not being the biggest fan of her mothers functions.

"Em. I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think."

"Aaron, moms functions are always bad." She answered. "I can't deal with the pressure she puts on me to be her perfect daughter. It's like she doesn't realise I'm an adult with my own life."

"I know Em." Aaron answered. He'd had to sit through many a rant about Elizabeth Prentiss in his lifetime.

"Do I really look okay?" She asked, worrying about what her mother would think if she was made up to look anything less than perfect.

"You look perfect Em." Hotch answered.

"Thankyou." She replied. She was still anxious but atleast he calmed her down a little.


	73. Ice Cream

It was the middle of summer, Alex had just left the BAU and she was enjoying one of those now not so rare moments with James. Gentle summer walks across the beach. Is this what a real relationship was meant to be like? She thought to herself. Summer walks along a beach. Something that the two of them had rarely enjoyed until now since he was rarely in the country before starting to teach at Havard.

She took in the warmth of the sand, combined with the cool feel of the sea water, she definitely didn't get to the beach enough since Ethan, she missed it. There was something just so calming about going to a beach. She didn't even notice that she had been silent for a while until James asked if she was okay, noticing her extended silence and knowing she only did that when she was deep in thought.

"Yeah. Sorry." She answered. "I must have zoned out." She continued.

"That's okay Alex." James answered and put his arm around her. "Were you thinking about Ethan?"

"Yeah." She answered, taking her eye contact away from James and watching some kids play in the sea. "I just miss him." She continued.

"Me too." James replied. "How about we get some ice cream?" He suggested.

"Sure." Blake responded, and they walked up the beach together to the Ice Cream Kiosk.

"What would you like?" He asked her.

"Triple Chocolate Fudge Brownie." She answered, pausing for a second. "It's what Ethan always went for."

James smiled "It is." He answered and pulled his wife closer towards him.

"How about we have another baby?" He asked.

"James!" Alex exclaimed. Not sure whether he was being serious. "I'm too old."

"Well, we could adopt?" He suggested. "Now we've both settled down it would be the perfect time."

He really was being serious about this and she was stunned to silence. Of course she wanted another baby, she always had done, or atleast part of her did. But then there was the other part of her. That part of her that was scared to have another baby.

Because what if it happened again?

"Let me think about it." Alex answered simply. She did really want to adopt a baby if they could, he was right it was the right time, but it was too soon to decide. She needed thinking time, she needed to decide that the good outweighed the bad.

"Okay." James answered. He wasn't expecting a reply instantly, he knew she was more hurt by Ethan's death than he was. Purley because she was the parent who spent the most time with him.

Once arriving at the ice cream kiosk James got them their ice creams before continuing on with there walk.

"I've decided." Alex said, once they'd got back to the car.

"And?" He asked.

"I want another baby." She said.


	74. Water

"Hotch. What did we do last night?" Prentiss asked waking up beside him in a hotel room in Las Vegas. Her head was pounding, she was nauseous and to tell the honest truth she felt like death warmed over.

"We went out, had a few drinks, you maybe had a few too many and then we came back here and had very hot sex." He answered, reliving the memories of the night before.

"My head. Is killing." She grumbled. "I'm never drinking again."

"I put some water and asprin beside your bed after you'd passed out last night. Take it, take your time. I'll meet you and the rest of the team at the airstrip." He answered, running his fingers through Emily's hair before getting up to get dressed for work and getting to the airstrip early to avoid any suspicion over whether the two really did spend the night together.

"Thankyou." Prentiss answered simply, slowly sitting herself up in order to avoid throwing up everywhere and reaching for the meds and the water and taking them before laying back down until se really had to get herself dressed.

"I'll see you later Prentiss." He told her, before leaving to go to the airstrip.

Prentiss didn't respond and just lied there, feeling like death warmed over. Each small movement she tried to make just seemed to make her feel worse. Her phone alarm went off a few minutes later. It was so loud, that didn't help her headache.

Shutting off the alarm she spent another minute laying in bed, procrastinating her need to get up before realising she did not have to be rushing around to get ready that morning and actually slowly heaved her heavy body out of bed, deciding it would be best to skip the shower in fear that she might just collapse and got dressed into her usual attire before putting make-up on to try and atleast hide how bad she felt.

Eventually she was ready for the day, that alone seemed to drain whatever energy she had left in her from the night before.

Sighing, as she picked up her go back, her room keys and Aaron's she took the elevator downstairs in the hotel, really not feeling like she could manage the stairs on this particular occasion. Getting down to reception she returned the room keys, before getting coffee and meeting the rest of the team in the hotel lobby.


	75. Warm

"Emily?" Hotch called, getting back from a case on a summers evening. "Emily!" He exclaimed, calling for a second time, getting worried that he hadn't had a response. The kids were both away at sleepovers, so she was in the house alone. In the house alone, whilst sick with Cancer. What if something had happened to her, what if she was laying somewhere unconscious or worse, dead.

He put his go bag down in the living room and wondered his way to the kitchen, relived to see Emily sunbathing in their garden from the kitchen window. He smiled, and then made her a cold drink and made himself some coffee before going out into the garden to see her.

"Hello Em." He greeted, sitting beside her.

"Aaron!" Emily exclaimed happily. "I didn't hear you come in." She answered.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, passing her the drink.

"Really sick. But I really needed to just lay down out here. It's so much nicer than our bed."

"Okay sweetheart." Aaron answered, running his fingers through her soft hair. "I love you." He told her simply and then just sat with her, enjoying the warmth that came with the summer. It was a lot better than being on the jet, in an SUV or in a stuffy field office.

"I love you too Aaron." She answered. "Have you eaten?"

"No. I was going to order something. What do you fancy?" He asked her. Knowing she was feeling unwell.

"Pizza." Emily answered. Normally she would go for something more exciting but she wasn't sure her stomach could handle it right now.

"Okay Em." Aaron responded, getting out his phone so he could order their food.

They continued spending time together in the sun until the Pizza came, after which they went inside and curled up together with Dirty Dancing on. Aaron knew it was Emily's favourite movie, so he decided to suffer through it for her.


	76. Chapter 76

_**_**A/N Haven't written for a few days because I had a Columbia meeting in London and I was fatigued AF when I got back, then yesterday I was busy playing parent and in tons of pain. But have a wrist brace on today so although still in a ton of pain hopefully able to push through a few hundred words.**_**_

* * *

"What are you doing out here?" James asked Alex after coming back from abroad to find the back door open and his wife laying out in the back garden, looking at the stars.

"We had a tough case, I couldn't sleep." She answered simply.

"Oh honey. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her, sitting beside her,

"No. Just lay down beside me. The sky's really clear tonight." She responded.

James layed down beside her, looking up at the stars. "Your right, the sky is really clear tonight." He answered. "What was the case about?" He asked, after a long period of silence between them. They were both just so relaxed and enjoying being in each others company, not needing to talk. But now he felt like it was the right time to bring it up.

"7 year old boys." She answered. "I hate cases with children." Child cases were often the worst for any agent, but Blake naturally found it harder seeing as she had lost a child and could very much empathise with the parents of the child. That and she had, had her period that week and that always got her hormones going and made cases with children even harder.

"I know." He answered sadly. "Kids are always harder." He replied, feeling the same about when he had to children for his work. It was even worse when he lost one. "I wish I could save them all, save the parents that heartache."

"I know what you mean." Blake said. "I had my period aswell which didn't help. You know what I'm like at that time of the month."

"I do." James answered and laughed a little. Blake seemed to suffer a lot from PMS, normally she was fairly calm and composed but she had to work hard to keep that perception of her up when it was that time of the month.

Blake hit him playfully before they had another long period of comforting silence. "Look at that star, over there." She said, pointing to a far over to the right that was shining brighter than the rest of them. "That star is Ethan." She said.

"You named a star after him?" He asked.

"No officially. But to me, that's Ethan." She answered.

"Okay Alex. That's Ethan." He responded, agreeing with his wife.

The couple laid outside looking up at the stars until they got cold, at which point they went inside and went to bed, cuddling up to each other having greatly missed each others company throughout the past few months.


	77. Camping

"Daddy, can Emmy come camping with us?!" Jack asked, when Hotch came through the door after having to go to a prison to interview a serial killer. As Emily was on her annual leave, she had volunteered to babysit him. She really enjoyed spending time with Jack, it was like having the kid she always dreamed of having.

Hotch gave Emily a "does he know about us" look before sitting down on the Sofa beside the two of them. "Prentiss, do you want to come camping with us this weekend?" He asked, seeing how much Jack wanted her to come. He seemed to have really warmed to Prentiss over the last couple of years.

"Sure Hotch." Prentiss said. The reality was Prentiss hated the idea of camping. Although the closest to camping she'd got was camping at festivals with her friends throughout her teenage and early adult years of wishing to rebel against her mother.

They were always interesting trips, full of lots of drunken behaviour and often times unprotected sex. Not to mention the endless queues for the toilets which without a doubt were always disgusting. But camping with Hotch, that sounding more appealing. Her, him and Jack. That sounded like a nice family trip away and however much she would rather holiday with her home comforts she was very much up for it. And, in all honesty, she was getting a little bored of her annual leave. A weekend away would do her good.

"YAY! EMMY'S COMMING!" Jack exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes bud. Emmy's coming." He responded, smiling at how happy he child was over something as simple as Prentiss going on a camping trip with them.

"I'll pick you up from yours on Friday evening." He told her.

"Okay Hotch." Emily answered and smiled. She actually seemed to be in a proper relationship with the man of her dreams. Going away with him and his child definitely counted as a proper relationship. And yes she was aware he had affection for her, and he loved her and cared about her. But there was always that doubt in the back of her mind that he was just using her for the sex. Which was stupid really. But she had never been with a man like Aaron Hotchner before, not properly. Even whilst they were younger, it was a purely sexual relationship. Nothing more.

But now she wanted more, and she really was getting that. She could wipe the doubt out of the back of her mind.


	78. Swim

Emily, Aaron and Jack were sitting on the Sofa together at Aaron's, watching a movie and eating snacks on a Friday evening. It has become their little ritual. Since Haley died, and Hotch was no longer sharing custody of Jack, he was included in Emily and Aarons weekends together. Emily really liked this, she naturally gravitated towards being a surrogate mother for Jack, and he had already warmed to her prior to Haley's death, so it was a win- win situation really.

"Can we go swimming tomorrow?" Jack asked, at the end of the movie. He really wanted to go swimming and play with Emily in the pool.

"Em, you okay with swimming?" Aaron asked her.

"I don't know. I've never really learnt." She confessed, feeling slightly embarrassed. "My parents moved round a lot, I never really got a chance." She explained after pausing.

"We can teach you." Jack said cutely.

"Em. You'll be fine, we don't expect you to be the worlds best swimmer." He answered. Reassuring her that she would be perfectly safe swimming and not to be embarrassed about how she had never learnt. "You can swim a little, right?"

"Yeah. I can keep myself afloat and all that. I'm just not very good at it."

"There we are Em. You'll be okay." He responded, continuing to reassure her. "So are you up for it?"

"Of course. As long as you don't both laugh at you."

"We won't laugh at you Emmy! I'm not a good swimmer either." Jack said.

Emily laughed. "Thankyou Jack." She answered. "I'm sure your a brilliant swimmer sweetheart. You take after for father." She told him.

"Emily, I'm not that brilliant." Aaron said, showing his humble side.

"So whose medals are those then?" She asked, having spent plenty of time in Hotch's room.

"That was high school Prentiss." He answered.

"Still won medals though." She argued.

"Yes, I did Em." He answered and smiled. God did he love Emily Prentiss, he loved everything about this woman. Even the little arguments they had together. "I'll show you my brilliant swimming tomorrow." He told her, deciding it would be more fun to play with her than argue.

"Okay Aaron." Emily answered and smirked. "Maybe you could use some of those muscles on me tonight." She teased.


	79. Light

__A/N Can tell I have 3 medical appointments this week. Might aswell turn the stress into something productive.__

* * *

Another day, another medical appointment with yet another consultant. Blake could swear that this never ended. Advocating for her son, fighting for her son. It never ended. It was just a constant stream of appointment, after appointment after appointment.

And it was often her having to advocate for him alone. Ethan was too young to do it himself and although James tried to be there when he could and was always there when Ethan first got sick, the appointments had now become too frequent for him to realistically fly back each time, sometimes from the other side of the world.

He could no longer take that amount of sick time. So although she knew he was always there in spirit he was rarely actually there anymore.

She tried to get her hopes up, she always got her hopes up. But at the end of the day it was a whole lot of "we'll do this test and then follow up." Only to find the test was clear.

Her and James had been accused of child abuse at one point, following a long list of frequent ER visits. Sometimes it just got hard to see the light, hard to find hope.

Her child was sick, her child who she wanted to have the world was sick. Ethan was meant to outlive her but at this rate she would outlive him.

Sitting in the waiting room, she entertained her child. Tried to stay positive, tried to hide her worry. Just praying that this time it would be different. There would be an answer, a cure. Ethan could go on to lead the full life she dreamed for him.

The problem was, it was never different.


	80. Thunder

__A/N: Super short because severe upper body pain, which has been frustrating because my fatigue isn't too bad today.__

* * *

"Kate!" A 4 year old Meg whined from her bedroom after she had been woken up by the sounds of the storm outside. She was scared, she always had been and she needed a hug, someone to comfort her.

"Is that Meg?" Chris asked groggily, having come to by the sounds of their child screaming.

"Yeah." Kate answered. "Poor girl, she hates storms." Kate responded, sitting herself up and getting out of bed to comfort her.

"Sweetpea." Kate said sympathetically, sitting down on the edge of Meg's bed and stroked her hair. "Do you want to come and sleep with me and Chris?" She asked.

"Yes." Meg answered. "I'm scared."

"I know, I know." She responded. "I was always scared of storms as a child too. So was your mom." She continued, lifting Meg up and carrying her into their bedroom. "You'll be safe with us." She said, placing her down in the middle of the bed before getting back into bed herself.


	81. Memories

Emily was at home, sitting on the Sofa looking through some photo albums of her, Aaron and the boys. Aaron had been away on this latest case for 6 days now and she was getting very lonely. The boys were both at school and both had after school clubs so it was just her, and the kitten Hotch got her after she was diagnosed with cancer, knowing she would need the company.

Looking at the pictures of the past was an emotional roller-coaster. She'd found an Album from just after Haley had died. Jack was so small back then, he was a really cute 4 year old. She found pictures from days at the park and at the beach. And she remembered each of them so well.

She always looked forward to being able to spend weekends with Hotch and Jack, providing there were no untimely serial killers. They just clicked together naturally as a family. They were so close to moving in with eachother back then.

Before Doyle happened.

Then, they grew apart a little, it was just their way of dealing with things. And honestly, when Beth happened she thought she'd never get him back. So she moved to London.

It was just becoming too painful to spend 14 hours a day with a man who was so close to being hers.

Little did she know back then, that he would be hers one day. She couldn't have asked for a better man, or better children to support her through her cancer.


	82. Fragile

Emily's birthday was coming up, it had been a tough few months, with her having Cancer, going through treatment. Aaron knew how fragile she was, she was no where close to being in remission. But it was her 50th birthday, and even if it wasn't anything big, he wanted to do something to celebrate it. And he wanted the whole team to be involved.

But he also knew it would need to be in the comfort of their house, considering Emily could take a funny turn at any moment and she would rather be in a safe place, where she could lay down and rest if she needed to.

One Saturday, whilst Emily was out for coffee with JJ and Garcia, as she was having a good day and she missed seeing her friends. Aaron decided to get they're kids, Jack and Harry together. "Boys. Everything I say now needs to be kept a secret. Can you do that?" He asked them. He was sure Jack could as he was now in high school, but Harry was only coming up 8.

"Yes." They both answered.

"Good." Aaron said. "I want to throw your mom a party here, for her birthday and invite the team."

"She'd really like that." Jack answered. Knowing how lonely Emily had been feeling and how fed up she was feeling from being stuck in the house without that much company as of late.

"I thought so too." He answered. "She really deserves a good birthday this year." Aaron said. Knowing how much Emily was going through and wanting to make the extra effort to make her feel better.


	83. Whisper

There was now doubt about it Blake had the flu. She woke up that morning and her throat was on fire, her head was pounding, she was feverish and she was all blocked up. It was a Monday, so she had to go into work, case or no case. She couldn't call in sick because that would just make her appear as weak. And she wasn't going to do that.

Heaving herself out of bed, she scrambled around for some medication and made some tea, hoping it would somehow sooth her and make her atleast appear well to her colleagues. Getting herself dressed she opted for something smart but comfortable, again to help her appear well.

Arriving at work, she got into the elevator at the same time as Reid. "Morning Alex."

Alex could barely speak above a whisper her throat was so sore. "Morning Reid." She greeted. Her voice was a dead giveaway to her illness.

"Flu?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She answered as they both got out of the lift and went to their desks. Alex really hoped she could just stay at her desk all day and that they wouldn't have any cases. The last thing she wanted right now was to move anywhere or talk to her colleagues.

Of course Blake's wishes couldn't come true though. Now everyone would know she had succumbed to the flu. She desperately wanted to curl up in a corner with a blanket. She did not want to be on the jet, especially not while she had to keep her brain awake and work on the case.

Everyone noticed she wasn't well. She was way quieter than usual and it seemed as though she wasn't quite there. Not to mention how pale the tone of her skin was.

"Blake, go to the hotel." Hotch told her just before they landed.

"Hotch." Blake complained. "I'm good." She lied. Of course she wanted to just curl up in a ball away from the rest of the world but that would again make her seem weak. And she didn't want that.

"Okay. Your coming to the field office with me then." He told her. "JJ, Reid go to the victims house. Rossi, Morgan, go to the dumpsite." He finished.

After the jet landed Alex sighed and heaved herself up to get off the jet. God did she pray this this flu would pass soon.


	84. Consume

Blake woke up in a cold sweat. She had been doing every night for weeks now. Each night was the same. She would go to sleep, praying that tonight it would be different. Praying that she wouldn't be haunted by memories of Reid getting shot.

But every night ended up being the same. She'd fall asleep, for a couple of hours at most. Only to be woken by that dream. That same god damn dream. The dream where Reid got shot, and just before he flatlined she would wake up, dripping in sweat and quite clearly distressed.

James woke up to her every night, tried to comfort her. Do anything he could to calm her down, get her back to sleep.

"Alex sweetie." He said, reaching for her shoulder to give her some comfort. "Again?" He continued.

"Yeah." She answered. "It felt so real."

"I know." James responded, and put his arm round her, pulling her close. "You'll be okay."

"I know I will. I just need this to stop."

"It will sweetheart." James reassured her. "Do you want me to make you some tea? It might help calm you down."

"Please." She answered. If there was one thing that Alex Blake hated it was coming across as a damsel in distress, but oh did she need the comfort right now.

"Okay." He answered, getting up to make her some tea before returning to sit beside her and comfort her whilst she drank it.

"Thankyou for being here for me." She told him, once she was ready to try and sleep again. She really didn't know how she would be dealing with all this right now without her husband beside her.

"That's okay Alex." James responded. "It's what I'm here for." He told her.


	85. Memory

"Emily. How are you feeling today?" Aaron asked her. She was suffering a relapse into cancer and unfortunately this time the treatment wasn't working. Emily was so exhausted from all of it, the chemotherapy, the surgeries, the radiotherapy.

It was midday and she'd only just woken up, Aaron decided it would be best to let her sleep in. "Awful." She answered, sighing. Why did it have to be like this? She was barely out of her bed these days, if she was out of her bed it was because she was curled up on the sofa or in the bathroom throwing up.

"Oh honey." Aaron answered and sat on their bed beside her. "I've got you some lemon and ginger tea, as well as some crackers and your meds." He told her, waiting for Emily to slowly sit herself up in bed.

"Thankyou Aaron." Emily answered softly. It really meant a lot to have him by her side all the time. She knew he didn't have to, there were a million and one other, more exciting things that he could be doing with his time. Especially on a nice summers day like today.

"That's okay my love." He answered, putting his hand gently on Emily's shoulder. "What do you fancy doing today?" He asked her.

"Can we go to the beach?" She asked. Not that she was actually feeling up to it, but she remembered all those times they would go on trips to the beach when the kids were young, and all the times they went to the beach, just the two of them. However much she hated long days at the beach, purely because they bored her, she really loved going for a couple of hours and she couldn't remember the last time she left the house for something that wasn't a medical appointment.

"Sure your up to it?" He asked. Last time he checked she was feeling awful. Which normally translated into not wanting to be disturbed all day and wanting to be left to doze in her bed or on the sofa.

"No. But I need to get out." She replied honestly. "We can just go and sit for a couple of hours. I can manage that."

"Okay Em." He answered. "That would be nice."


	86. Midnight

"Alex?" James asked, coming back late from a flight back to the USA and seeing his wife curled up on the couch with a cup of tea and a book.

"Your back!" She exclaimed happily and put her book down.

"I am." James answered and sat beside her.

"You alright?" He asked, knowing she had work first thing in the morning and would usually be sleeping at this time of night.

"Yeah, I just haven't been sleeping well." She answered. "How are you?"

"Happy to be home." James replied, yawning.

"I'm happy your home too." Alex replied, sipping at her tea. "I missed you." She said.

"I know darling. I missed you too." He replied, putting his arm round her. "Are you sure your okay?" He asked her. He had just got back from his first time away with doctors without borders since Ethan died. He knew she was struggling, he could just tell.

"I just miss Ethan." She said. "But I'm managing." She answered.

"Okay sweetheart." He replied. "I miss him too."

The couple sat together for a while, until Blake had finished her tea before they both went up to bed together, happy to not be sleeping alone anymore.


	87. Ripple

It was a Saturday, which, if Kate didn't have kids would mean she could get a lay in to recover from the busy week at work. But she did, so that wasn't an option. Especially when Chris was working and he wasn't there to take Meg to ballet.

As Kate's alarm went off she tiredly pressed the snooze button, she still had 10 minutes until she had to actually get up. The 10 minutes passed quicker than she hoped and the had to get up to get Meg and herself ready.

Kate yawned as she got herself out of bed, and into the shower to get ready before going downstairs to make Meg her breakfast and herself some coffee. "Breakfast sweetheart!" She called.

Meg came running in from the living room where she had been watching the TV and happily ate her breakfast. "Are you going to watch me do ballet today Kate?" She asked.

"Yes sweetgirl." Kate answered, smiling. However much she hated the early morning wake up call on her Saturday mornings she loved seeing Meg dance.

"Yay!" Meg exclaimed excitedly.

Once Meg had finished her breakfast Kate told her to go and get dressed whilst Kate packed Meg's bag for her.

"I'm ready Kate!" Meg said excitedly.

"Okay sweetheart. Come on then." Kate said, grabbing her bags and her keys before going to the car with her.

Kate watched Meg whilst she was in Ballet, really happy that she had the opportunity to raise a child, even though it came from a really bad situation.

"Do you want to go for icecream?" Kate asked after Ballet had finished.

"YES!" Meg exclaimed excitedly.

Kate laughed, and took Meg to get icecream. "What flavour do you want?"

"Rasberry ripple!" Meg said excitedly.

"Okay sweetgirl." Kate answered ordering the icecream.

However much she hated the early morning wake up call, it was so worth it for the time she could spend with Meg.


	88. Quixotic

Aaron was trying to be so optimistic right now. Telling Emily she'd get better, telling her she'd beat it again. But the reality was, she wasn't. She had stage 4 ovarian cancer, so although both her ovary's had been removed it just wasn't enough. She was still so sick, she had a tumour in her brain that had become inoperable, so the only option was to shrink it with both Chemotherapy and Radiotherapy. That in itself was making her so sick.

Yes, she understood that it was good to have hope and in the absence of anything else, Aaron needed hope. The thought of losing another wife just hurt far too much. But Emily was at the point where the hope just hurt her too much. She would get her hopes up again, and ten she would be hit by a setback.

It had all become too much and at this point she'd much rather just accept her fate rather than getting her hoped up just to get them crushed again. Realistically, she wasn't going to recover, she was going to die.

Not necessarily today or tomorrow, but at some point she was going to die from this. Yes the Chemotherapy and Radiotherapy may allow her to live longer, but that was all it would do.

There was no beating this. And Aarons optimism was just too much for her.

"Em?" Aaron asked, sitting beside her on the sofa, noticing she had gone quiet. "Are you okay?"

"Aaron. I'm going to die. Last time I checked that's far from okay." She snapped.

"Em. You can beat this. Your a fighter."

"Aaron I'm not going to beat this! Get that idealistic idea out of your head." She snapped again. She really didn't have the energy but right now they expectation that she would live or somehow get better was just too much.

"Em." Aaron said simply, not sure how to respond but it was clear his wife was hurting. "I'm sorry." He eventually finished, putting his arm around her.

"It's okay." She responded sadly. She really shouldn't have snapped but she was just feeling so unwell and it had got to the point where his blind faith was hurting her too much.


	89. Longeure

The team were on the Jet on the way back from a case. Reid was sitting across from Morgan, who was blaring is music through his headphones. And Reid, as usual had his head deep in a book. Although he couldn't quite get into this book, which was strange for him. He shrugged it off for a while, maybe he was just tired, maybe it just had a slow start and then it would grab his attention.

"Pretty boy? You okay?" Morgan asked, the young agent had a bemused look on his face and it seemed to be taking him longer than usual to turn each page.

"Yeah. This book is just really hard to get into." He answered sighing. "I don't know. I might just be tired."

"Oh pretty boy." Morgan answered. "Maybe it's just not a good book. They do exist you know?"

"I know. But it's excellently written and there's some thrilling passages. It's just not grabbing me."

"Well you can't like everything!" Morgan exclaimed, although he knew this may come as a shock to the genius.

"I guess not." Reid answered, still slightly bemused.


	90. Symbiont

Emily was at home sick, which was nothing new these days seeing as she had Cancer and Hotch worked. It didn't help that the kids had recently gone back to school after the summer break. It left her quite lonely throughout the day. So much so that her favourite time of day was when she got to go and pick Harry up from school.

The reality was she hated all the other moms in his grade but it gave her something to do. It gave her people to talk to and that was all she needed. Plus it meant she would have company for the rest of the day from both Harry and Jack, who was normally home by the time Emily got back with Harry.

Emily talked to Harry about his day on their way home. Emily was so thankful that she atleast had the kids to keep her company when Aaron was away on cases.

Once they got home from the school run, Jack greeted them as he heard them come through the door. Emily put her stuff down before going up the stairs to see Jack who was in his bedroom doing his homework.

"Hey bud." Emily greeted, going into his room and sitting on his bed as walking up the stairs had exhausted her. "What homework are you doing?"

"Biology." He responded.

"Do you need any help?" She asked. Not that biology was ever her best subject but she liked to be able to help out her children with their homework when they needed it.

"No. It's fairly easy." He answered.

"Okay Jack." She answered. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah." He responded. "How are you feeling today?"

"Not too bad." She responded.

"Good." Jack answered. "If you need me to help you with anything I'm here." He reminded her. Knowing being the oldest that he had the responsibility to look after Emily when Hotch was away on cases.

"I will Jack." She responded. "I'm gonna go check on Harry." She responded, as she had got him to sit and do his homework downstairs.


	91. Beg

"Emmy can I stay up?" Jack asked. Hotch was away on a case and Emily was on her Annual leave so she'd volunteered to stay at his and look after the kid for a few days.

"Jack. Your bed times 7pm, no debate." Emily answered. She hated to say no to the child but Hotch had said 7pm.

"Please Emmy, pretty please." He begged. "Dad lets me stay up some Fridays." He told her honestly.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes Emmy. It's true." He responded.

"Okay. You can stay up for half an hour." She answered.

"Thankyou Emmy!" He replied happily.

"Can we go to the park tomorrow?" He asked.

"If it's not raining sweetie." Emily responded and smiled. She loved spending time with Jack. It was nice that Hotch had now told him about their relationship. It meant she got to spend a lot more time with him, rather than having to plan seeing eachother around when Jack wouldn't be around.


	92. Tear

"Momma!" Ethan screamed, falling over whilst he was playing in the park. It was rare that Ethan got to play in the park due to his unknown illness, it was one of those rare occasions that he could behave like a normal child.

"Hey sweetie." Alex responded, coming over to her child and comforting him.

"I hurt my leg." He cried.

"I know sweetie." Alex responded sympathetically and picked her child up, seeing he had a cut on his leg. "How about I take you home and patch you up?" She asked.

"Yes momma." He answered.

"Okay darling." She replied, holding him protectively until he got too heavy and she had to put him down to walk the rest of the way.

Getting him home, she cleaned up the cut carefully, knowing that he was a lot more susceptible to infection than the average person and let him watch his favourite cartoons whilst she was patching him up.

"How does it feel now?" She asked.

"It hurts a bit." He answered.

"It will do." Alex answered. "Do you want some icecream?"

"Yes please." Ethan answered.

"Okay sweetie." Alex replied and got up to go to the Kitchen to get his ice-cream and bring it to him. After bringing him his icecream she sat with him so she could keep an eye on him. Although it was only a small fall she was incredibly protective of him.


	93. masochist

"Ahh college" Kate responded, hearing about how Rossi had dabbled in BDSM during his senior year.

"High school." Rossi responded.

Now that came as a shock to Kate. They were still basically kids in high school. What on earth was Rossi doing to be in a position where he dabbled in BDSM as, at most an 18 year old.

She tried to shake it off her chest, focus on the case at hand. Yes she was curious, there was clearly a lot more to this man than she'd learnt in her few months in the BAU. She'd never taken him as someone interested in BDSM, even as a teenager. Curiosity aside, she'd have to atleast try and forget about it to focus on the case at hand.

It was interesting how much you could learn about a person when you spent as much time working with someone as the BAU team spent working with eachother.


	94. Pretend

"Emily." Aaron said softly, placing his hand around her. They were laying in bed on a Saturday morning. Haley had Jack all weekend so they had the weekend to themselves. To enjoy each others company without anyone knowing. It could be their little secret. "We should Catch a flight somewhere, Florida. It's less than 3 hours. We can spend the weekend on the beach, stay in a hotel, pretend we're a honeymooning couple." He said.

"Aaron." Emily said slightly shocked. This was so unlike him.

"Em. You think it's a good idea though?" He asked.

"I do Aaron. I think it's a very good idea." She responded and smiled. She could do with a weekend away. Especially one away with him.

"Great!" Aaron responded happily, removing his arm from around her so the two could get up and book a last minute flight and hotel room in Florida.

"11am okay?" He asked her. "Yeah, we just need to swing by mine to get my bikini." She answered and leaned into Aaron, "if your lucky I'll even pick up some lingerie." She whispered.

Aaron smiled, it seemed they were in for an amazing weekend ahead of them and lingerie was just the cherry on top. "Okay sweetheart." He responded, making out with her before they both had to get dressed and head for the airport via Emily's apartment.

"This will be amazing." She told him, once they'd boarded the flight, thankyou. She answered.

"That's okay Em." He told her, smiling. "I love you so much."


	95. Festival

__High School AU__

* * *

"I got the tickets!" JJ screamed, running up to Emily at school that morning and giving her a hug.

"Really Jayje!" Emily exclaimed excitedly. They'd been wanting tickets to Coachella for a while.

"Yes really. We're going to Coachella. I can't wait to tell Pen."

"Oh my god we're going to Coachella!" Emily screamed. "Pen will be so excited!"

"She will!" JJ responded back. "Where is she? She's normally in by now."

"She wasn't feeling well this morning. She said she'll be a little late." Emily answered happily.

"The tickets will make her feel better" JJ answered, as they both heard the bell go and started walking to their form room together.

"They will." Emily answered and smiled. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too!" JJ replied.

The two entered into their form room and sat down next to eachother, saving a space for Penelope. Penelope came in a few minutes later, just before her name was called on the register. Emily and JJ smiled at Penelope. greeting her and waited until after the register to let her know about the tickets.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked her friend.

"Not good. But I couldn't miss school again. My attendance is already too low." She answered.

"JJ has something that might make you feel better." Emily answered, looking at her friend. She did seem really pale and she wasn't her usual perky self.

"You got the tickets!" She exclaimed, trying to keep relatively quiet so they didn't get told off.

"I did." JJ answered.

"Oh my god, this is going to be amazing!" Penelope exclaimed, a little too loud.

"Girls. Your meant to be writing your revision timetable quietly." Their form tutor said, being alerted by Penelope's excitement.

The three of them quietened down and looked at the revision time table they had to write. "This is so boring." Emily moaned, revision was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I know." JJ answered, sighing. Fortunately tutor ended soon and they went off to their first class. Sharing their excitement along the way.


End file.
